I'll be There For You
by Matsuri.chan
Summary: Mi nombre es Enya Nevelainen, vocalista del grupo NeverMind. Esta es la historia de como conocí al chico más extraño y tierno del universo, Ryuichi Sakuma...
1. Día Uno

**_I'll be there for you   
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you   
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you   
'Cause you're there for me too_**

**_I'll be there for you,_** **The Rembrandts**

**I'll Be There For You**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ Se preguntaran quien soy. Si, es una pregunta recurrente en mi mente desde hace mucho. Creo que es una pregunta recurrente en muchas personas, a menos que yo sea una loca desquiciada, y no creo serlo hasta dentro de muchos años, por lo menos. _

_ Pues bien...mi nombre es Enya Nevelainen. ¿Gran revelación verdad? De ser sincera, después de muchísimo tiempo me decidí a dejar de lado las letras de mis canciones y las partituras para detenerme y escribir estas líneas y contar así una historia. Tal vez esta historia, en si, pueda explicar muchas de mis canciones. Soy vocalista en un grupo de rock-metal alternativo neo zelandés, llamado NeverMind. Lo conformamos con mis mejores amigos. Son buenas personas, pero algo bastante dementes. Lo suficiente al menos para lograr que te descostilles de la risa con las idioteces que hacen cuando se aburren mucho. Sin embargo, no todas las idioteces me hacen reír. Al menos eso creía hasta que lo conocí. Vaya muchacho extraño...el más raro que conocí en mi vida, y créanme, he conocido gente bastante extraña. Pero ninguno como él. _

_ A simple vista es un idiota. Uno que siempre carga consigo un conejito rosado al que llama a los gritos crudos **"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KUMAGORO NANODA!!!!!!!".** _

_ Pero una vez que sube a escena su rostro cambia por completo. El cambia por completo. Y muestra una parte de él que cautiva hasta la persona más apática e inerte existente en la faz de la Tierra. Quiero contar la historia de cómo, en mi único viaje a Japón, conocí a muchos personajes interesantes. Y de cómo conocí a Ryuchi Sakuma.  
  
_ **Eny-A-chan.**  
  
__

_**DÍA UNO:  
**  
Recuerdo haberle arrojado una púa a Kira, dentro de su boca por que estaba roncando demasiado. Recuerdo también que luego de escupir e insultarme en 48 idiomas por casi matarla, se arrojó a mi cuello con plenas intenciones de cortarme las cuerdas bocales, mientras reíamos entre insulto e insulto. Los muchachos también reían. Hyada, Malcom y Erik conformaban el resto del grupo. Estábamos demasiado nerviosos como para dormir, eso creo. Nos habíamos levantado 4 horas antes de lo que siempre acostumbrábamos para ir al aeropuerto y tomar el avión que nos conduciría a Tokio, en nuestra primera entrevista seria de trabajo. _

_ No éramos un grupo muy conocido fuera de nuestra tierra natal, Nueva Zelanda. No habíamos encontrado tampoco un manager que nos representara de una buena manera. Los pocos que habíamos tenido solo se interesaban en el dinero que pudiéramos producir para sus bolsillos, y no se preocupaban por nosotros. Para ellos era lo mismo que estuviéramos o no, mientras le diéramos suficiente dinero como para satisfacer todos sus gustos. Decidimos manejarnos solos por algún tiempo, y así, una de las amistades de Malcom consiguió contacto con Seguchi Tohma, el dueño de una de las mas importantes discográficas en Japón._

_ Sé lo que dirán, "podrían haberse buscado una compañía disquera un poco mas cerca", pero puedo jurarles, que no supimos por que, en cuanto nos enteramos que Malcom había enviado una cinta demo con nuestra mejor canción y que Seguchi nos había pedido ir hasta el otro lado del mapa, hicimos nuestras maletas y fuimos como rayo. _

_ El conductor de la combi que nos llevaba mostraba una cada vez mas crecida vena en su cuello cuando veía por el espejo retrovisor como 5 entupidos destrozaban su vehículo. De todo nosotros, la única que podía ser disculpada de comportarse como un infante era Kira. Solo tenía 16 años. Era el sueño de cualquier muchacho. De cabello rubio y largo por la cintura, ojos de un azul taciturno, bajita y esbelta. Nosotros por nuestra cuenta, podríamos bien haber sido metidos en un loquero. _

_ Finalmente, el conductor nos miró serio y nos dijo que nos bajáramos no muy cortésmente. Habíamos llegado a NG. Quedamos inertes mirando hacia arriba tratando de adivinar donde diantres terminaba el edificio que teníamos frente a nosotros, jamás habíamos visto nada igual. Nos decidimos a entrar luego de un rato. _

_ Luego de llenar cientos de papeles y toda esa basura burocrática, un hombre alto, muy alto, nos llevó hasta la oficina de Tohma Seguchi. Cuando llegamos, el hombre que nos había acompañado abrió las puertas, y en una gran oficina detrás de un amplio escritorio estaba el hombre a quien habíamos venido a ver. Confieso que me sorprendí mucho al verlo. Esperaba un monstruo de mal carácter, o un anciano, porque para ser dueño de una compañía tan grande, era un tipo joven. Sin embargo nos encontramos ante un hombre de unos 30 y pocos años, de cabello rubio casi blanco, y una sonrisa permanente en su rostro perfecto. Una sonrisa que, siendo sincera, desde un primer momento me pareció algo cínica. _

_- Ustedes deben ser NeverMind, ¿me equivoco?- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja en ningún momento. _

_- No señor, no se equivoca. Usted escuchó nuestra cinta demo y nos mando llamar.- Dijo Malcom dando un paso al frente. _

_ Jamás había visto a Malcom tan nervioso, ni siquiera en nuestro primer concierto. Y resultaba muy chistoso ver a un tipo de contextura tan gigante y barba candado, hablando con ese temor. _

_- Ciertamente. Escuche su cinta y quedé verdaderamente fascinado. Suenan muy bien, cada uno de ustedes en sus instrumentos.- De repente, abrió los ojos verde claro. Se posaron en mí. Me sobresalté.- Pero más que nada, quedé impresionado por su voz, Señorita Nevelainen. Es simplemente impresionante que una chica tan joven cante de ese modo.- _

_- Gr...gracias...- Dije roja de pies a cabeza. Kira me dio un disimulado codazo en la costilla derecha para avisarme que podía competir con un tomate en ese estado y ganarle por aplausos. _

_- Enya siempre tuvo esa voz, si me permite el atrevimiento, Seguchi-san.- Dijo Kira adelantándose.- Y no puede imaginarse las horas que pasa antes de cada ensayo para perfeccionar la voz y dar lo mejor.- __Mi rostro se puso peor. Kira siempre tenía esas reacciones. _

_- Si, eso me imaginé. Y usted tampoco se queda atrás, Señorita Anklain. Su solo de batería fue increíble. Todos lo estuvieron, por eso los llamé. Me sorprende que no hayan salido nunca de Finlandia, pero creo que eso se debe a los malos manejos de muchos manager. No se preocupen, NG les proporcionará uno muy bueno, no volverán a tener ese problema.- _

_- Si me lo permite, no nos ha escuchado tocar en vivo. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero creo que debe escucharnos en directo para luego sacar una conclusión tan importante como esa.- Hyada habló por primera vez en todo el viaje, y como de costumbre, nos dejó con la boca abierta. _

_ Es nuestro tecladista, no habla mucho, tampoco ríe muy seguido, por eso, cuando logramos hacerlo reír nos sentimos los idiotas mas graciosos del mundo.  
Note que el rostro de Tohma se contrajo en una pequeña mueca de asombro. Rogaba para que Hyada no lo hubiera ofendido. Pero todo lo contrario, hizo que su interminable sonrisa se extendiera aún más. _

_- Me alegra que haya dicho eso. La verdad, estaba esperando que alguno de ustedes lo propusiera. Si me acompañan, vamos al auditorio. Si están en condiciones podrán tocar y les daré mi decisión final.- Dijo abriendo un cajón de su escritorio y sacando una pequeña llave plateada, de la que colgaba un llavero con la figura de un simpático conejito rosa.  
_

_ Comenzamos a seguirlo hacia fuera. Caminamos por varios pasillos hasta llegar a un sorprendente auditorio, con luces, asientos como para al menos 200 personas, y los instrumentos esperando por nosotros en un amplio escenario. Literalmente, nos estaba esperando con todo servido.  
Sin embargo, dijo algo que nos sorprendió a todos. _

_- Espero no les moleste, no seré el único en el público.- Entonces sucedió. Algo lo tacleó, arrojándolo de lleno al suelo. Los cinco nos quedamos sin aliento. Al menos eso me pasó a mí. _

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TOHMA NANODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!.- Fue lo primero que le escuché decir al muchacho que había tacleado al productor. ¡¡¡¡¡Kumagoro te estaba extrañando mucho te fuiste mucho tiempo!!!!! ¿¿¿Tohma-san es malo verdad Kumagoro??? Nos tendrá que comprar mucho helado para que lo perdonemos verdad???¡¡¡¡¡ NANODAAAAAAA!!!!!.- _

_- Lo...lo lamento Ryuichi-san...si, te compraré todo el helado que quieras...pero por favor déjame levantar, la espalda me duele mucho...-Fue todo lo que pudo balbucear Seguchi-san levantándose del suelo totalmente destrozado. _

_ Miré al recién llegado con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tenía toda la apariencia de ser un completo idiota. Con las manos unidas bajo el mentón, ojos redondos azules y brillosos con un conejo rosado en la cabeza bailando y gritando "¡¡¡¡¡HELADO!!!!!". – _

_- Quiero presentarles a Sakuma Ryuichi. Mi compañero en Nittle Grasper.- Terminó con una sonrisa.  
¿Nittle Grasper?. No había escuchado hablar de ese grupo en mi vida. Lo miré nuevamente. Había dejado de bailar como tarado. Ahora solamente movía los bracitos de su conejo de peluche. Me miró fijo de repente.  
__ Así conocí a Ryuchi Sakuma.  
  
Nos subimos al escenario con el corazón en la garganta. __Tohma se sentó junto a su amigo, quien seguía moviendo los brazos de su conejo, ahora simulando una pelea. Nos asombramos del estado y la marca de las guitarras, la batería, el teclado y el bajo que estaban servidos, a nuestra disposición. Teníamos miedo de tocarlos casi. _

_ Me acerqué al micrófono y lo puse a mi altura, por que estaba demasiado alto para mí y cantar en puntitas de pie no es mi gran aficcion._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡Eny-A-chan no llega al micrófono por que es muy bajita!!!!!!- Gritó de repente...lo miré con plenas ganas de arrojarle el micrófono y asestarle en el medio de los ojos..._

_ ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme algo así?. Ni siquiera me conocía y se tomaba esas libertades. Sentí que Kira y Malcom reían a mis espaldas, pero de ellos ya no me esperaba nada. _

_- Ryuchi-san, no digas esas cosas, no es correcto. Discúlpate.- Dijo Seguchi- san mirándolo con disgusto, como si fuera un padre recriminando a su hijo. _

_- Pero si es la verdad...hace un rato lo probé y yo llego perfecto al micrófono, ¿verdad Kumagoro?.- Y siguió jugando con su peluche. _

_ Tohma me miró e hizo una señal de disculpa. No me importaba realmente lo que dijera, pero si volvía a abrir la boca y modular algún otro insulto no dudaría en bajarme y arrancarle los dientes con una pinza.  
Miré a Hyada, y él asintió con la cabeza. Comenzamos a tocar. _

_ Había escrito esa canción una noche de insomnio. A los muchachos les gustó, así que le pusieron música y así salió ese sencillo. _

_ Canté con todas mis fuerzas, con tal de demostrar de lo que éramos capaces. Los muchachos sacaban chispas de sus instrumentos, habíamos dejado de lado el nerviosismo para abrir paso a lo que realmente amábamos: hacer música. _

_ Miré de reojo a Seguchi-san. Nos estaba observando a cada uno de nosotros detenidamente, con un rostro apático e indiferente. No podía descifrar que estaba pensando. Su compañero, sentado a su lado, también nos miraba. _

_ Callado, increíblemente callado, y algo que me asombró mucho más. Sus ojos no eran los de antes. Se habían vuelto mucho más fríos, lo hacían ver maduro. Ambos dos nos estaban evaluando. _

_ Finalmente, la canción terminó. Instintivamente fijamos nuestros ojos en los de Tohma. Entonces, para nuestra entera sorpresa, se puso de pié y comenzó a aplaudir. _

_ Nos miramos entre nosotros completamente extrañados. Su sonrisa parecía surcar su rostro y llegar de oreja a oreja._

_- Fue impresionante, simplemente impresionante.- Dijo sin dejar de aplaudir. Quedamos estáticos, no sabíamos si reír o que ademán hacer.- Por favor, vengan conmigo.- _

_ No sabíamos a donde nos llevaba. Ese día, luego de transpirar horas y sufrir unas cuantas más, firmamos un contrato con NG Records.  
  
Fue el comienzo de todo..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!. Jeje, hace tiempo que tengo este capitulo, y me decidi a publicarlo. Es el primer fan-fic que escribo sobre Gravitation, serie que conoci gracias a mis amigas Johana y Mirel, a quienes se los dedico. Gracias por aguantar las idioteces que digo y hago chicas son de 10!!!!! =D.

_Nota: Base al personaje de Enya en Tarja Turunen, la vocalista de Nightwish y, a mi simple parecer, una de las mejores voces del planeta. Y una de las mejores bandas metal también._

Bueno...acepto reviews, quejas, acotaciones, insultos y hasta concejos y felicitaciones! jeje.

Hasta la próxima!!!.


	2. Día Dos

**DÍA DOS:**  
  
_ Bien...tardamos en caer en cuenta de que habíamos firmado un contrato con una gran y famosa compañía discográfica. Pero en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba, comenzamos a saltar como infantes de 3 años. Claro está que los muchachos dijeron que para celebrar nos fuéramos todos de parranda. Todos menos Kira, por que era menor de edad. _

_ Para no dejarla sola, me quedé con ella. Alquilamos películas y pasamos la esa noche viéndolas, comiendo hasta reventar y babeándonos con los bombones surtidos que aparecían en la pantalla...(cada día estoy mas convencida de que con cada año que pasa, Brad Pitt y Keanu Reeves se hacen mas y mas hermosos)... _

_ Pasamos una noche divertida, solo para la mañana siguiente tener que entrar a los muchachos al cuarto de hotel en andas por que estaban COMPLETAMENTE borrachos...  
_

_ En fin...luego de que se les fuera la resaca, volvimos a NG Records, pues Tohma Seguchi quería que hiciéramos pruebas de sonido inmediatamente. Al llegar, me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a un muchacho llorando a cataratas. _

_ Un muchacho de brillante cabello rosa, mediana estatura, más bien pequeño, aunque no podía ver sus ojos. Estaba tirado en el suelo, casi hecho añicos literalmente. Otro chico de cabello pelirrojo y largo por los hombros reía forzadamente mientras una gran gota de sudor recorría su cabeza, tratando de consolarlo.  
Estábamos acercándonos a ellos cuando, para la sorpresa general de mis amigos, una gran y brillosa mágnum se los apareció en frente. De por si, mi tez es blanca nieve, pero me hice transparente, saltando a los brazos de Hyada, quien miraba al sujeto rubio de anteojos oscuros que sostenía el arma. _

_- WHO ARE YOU!- Nos preguntó en una forma bastante agresiva. Como si pudiéramos responder con un desquiciado portando un arma y apuntándonos como a su siguiente victima...  
Pero, repentinamente, una larga pierna pateó su brazo en un perfecto movimiento, haciendo que el arma cayera al suelo, y, para nuestra suerte, no se disparara por accidente. Kira había pateado el brazo de ese extraño sujeto, que ahora la miraba aterrado, con los anteojos por la mitad de la cara, mientras Kira, frente a todos nosotros, lo observaba con unos ojos penetrantes.  
_

_-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡COMO DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRE, HOMO-SAPIENS RETARDADO, APUNTARNOS CON UN ARMA COMO SI FUERAMOS UN TIRO AL BLANCO, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!!!!!!????-  
_

_ Ante la agitación, varios guardias vinieron a ver que pasaba. Solo cuando ese tipo se calmó me baje de los brazos de Hyada. _

_- Lo lamento...a nuestro representante no le gustan los extraños...- Dijo el muchacho de cabello rojo acercándose a nosotros. Kira comenzó a babear apenas si lo vio...tenia cierta preferencia por los pelirrojos, siempre fue así... _

_- Si...lo entendemos...pero no tiene derecho a apuntar con un arma a cualquier persona...ni siquiera debería portarla de ese modo...- Dije acercándome también. Ese tipo me daba miedo. Lo medía con la mirada, lista para saltar a los brazos de Hyada de nuevo, quien me miraba, preparado para correrse si yo saltaba de nuevo...gran amigo... _

_- Y... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto un extraño hombre de anteojos. Tohma Seguchi nos mando llamar. Somos NeverMind, acabamos de firmar con NG. Mi nombre es Malcom.- Dijo dando un paso al frente, estrechando su mano.  
El sujeto se presentó como Sakano, el productor de Bad Luck, el grupo cuyo cantante todavía estaba haciendo un largo río de lágrimas a sus pies.  
Ellos eran los integrantes de Bad Luck, uno de los más famosos grupos de todo el país del sol naciente.  
Nos cayeron bien desde el principio, pues cuando el muchacho pelirosado dejo de llorar, nos hizo reír mucho con cualquier cosa que hiciera. No nos quedaron dudas de que le faltaban unos cuantos tornillos, y de verdad, unos cuantos tornillos...  
_

_ Aunque nos costo despedirnos, teníamos una prueba de sonido pendiente, y, cuando llegamos a nuestro estudio de grabación, Tohma Seguchi nos estaba esperando con todo un equipo técnico. Aun creíamos que era un sueño. _

_- Muy buenos días.- Dijo sonriendo, como siempre. _

_- Seguchi-san, buenos días.- Kira y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo. Parecía reír por el estado en el que estaban nuestros amigos, pero mientras pudieran poner sus manitas sobre los instrumentos correspondientes no habría mayores problemas...  
_

_ La prueba comezó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pronto, una gran cantidad de gente que trabajaba en el lugar, incluidos los miembros de Bad Luck, estaban mirándonos. El único inconveniente fue que Erik rompió una de sus cuerdas, aunque sus maldiciones en nuestra lengua natal hicieron reír a muchos. _

_- Suenan muy bien, y eso que no estoy acostumbrado a escuchar su estilo de música.- Shuichi me palmeó la espalda tan fuerte que mis pulmones casi salen por mi boca. Reí forzadamente por no hacerle el mismo gesto de cariño. _

_- Espero con ansias poder escucharlos también.- Respondí. _

_- Y, ¿A quienes han conocido hasta ahora? En este estudio frecuentan estrellas increíbles, lo habrán notado.- Hiroshi se nos acercó, seguido por Suguru. _

_- Mhh...aparte de Seguchi-san, solo a un muchacho con cara de idiota...Saruma...no, Sakuma Ryuichi. Si, ese es su nombre.-  
_

_ Lo que siguió a mis palabras fue un gran acaloramiento por las llamas que me lanzaba Shuichi por sus ojos, antes azules. Comenzó a saltar y a gritar por toda la habitación lanzando fuego por sus labios, hasta que Hiro lo bajó de un golpe. _

_- ¿¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRE LLAMAR A SAKUMA-SAN DE ESE MODO?!!.- Realmente me sorprendió. Ya no parecía el muchachito llorón que vimos cuando llegamos a NG. _

_- Eh...debo creer que lo conoces, ¿Verdad?...- Solo atine a rascarme la cabeza. No creí conveniente hacer algún chiste sarcástico con ese niño en un estado parecido. _

_- ¡¡¡¡¡SAKUMA-SAN ES MI DIOS!!!!- Grito con fuego a su alrededor. Solo me lo quedé mirando.  
Vaya...si le tenia tanta admiración era por algo...tal vez no fuera un idiota como yo pensaba... pero vamos, entiéndanme, el tipo tenia un conejo rosado sobre su cabeza y me llamaba nombres bobos...¿que esperaban que pensara?, ¿que era un ganador del Premio Nobel?.  
_

_ Eeeeeen fin...siguiendo con el relato...Luego de varias horas de estar haciendo diferentes tipos de pruebas, nos dejaron tomar un descanso. Una lata de refresco estaba golpeando con fuerza el canasto metálico de la máquina cuando, frente a mis ojos, un conejo rosado me dio un beso en la nariz... _

_- ¡¡¡¡Eny-A-chan!!!!. ¡¡¡¡Buenos diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaassss na- no-DA!!!!!- Grito una voz a mis espaldas. Una voz chillona, parecía la de un infante. Pero supe de quien se trataba.  
Me di vuelta y ahí estaba. Ataviado con una camisa negra y jeans azules, sosteniendo a Kumagoro entre los brazos, como si fuera su bebé, estaba Ryuichi Sakuma. Su sonrisa se extendía tanto que no parecía físicamente posible que se hiciera más grande. Comenzó a reír nuevamente. _

_- ¡Muchas felicidades, Eny-A-chan!- Dijo mirándome sus ojos brillosos, extendiéndome la mano para felicitarme. Me sorprendí en ese momento. A pesar del sobrenombre estúpido, me estaba felicitando. Bien, era un comienzo, ya no era una burla como la del micrófono. Sonreí._

_- Muchas gracias, Sakuma-san.- Extendí también mi mano, pero no me encontré con la suya, sino con la patita derecha de Kumagoro. Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Lo miré extrañada._

_- ¡¡Kumagoro también te felicita!!- Corrijo lo que dije anteriormente...**SI** era físicamente posible que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande.  
Soy partidaria de las bromas, pero no que me tomen el pelo haciéndome creer que un conejo de felpa me esta dando la mano. Sin embargo, miró su reloj de pulsera, y volvió a ponerse a Kumagoro sobre su cabeza. Tomó mi mano entre las dos suyas. _

_- Me tengo que ir, sino Noriko-chan va a golpearme mucho, ¿verdad Kumagoro? Noriko-chan es buena persona pero tiene mucha fuerza cuando se enfada, ¿verdad Kumagoro? Increíblemente, movía su cabeza haciendo que Kumagoro pareciera responder...- ¡¡¡Hasta prontito, Eny-A-chan!!!- Y se fue saltando. _

_- Si...nos vemos, Sakuma-san...- Me lo quedé mirando con una gran gota de sudor recorriendo mi rostro. Había comenzado a pensar seriamente que ese sujeto era un idiota.  
  
Malcom me bombardeó de preguntas cuando me vio parada frente a la máquina de refrescos, mirando un espacio vacío donde antes había estado Sakuma-san. Pero solo le respondí que me felicitaron por nuestro logro, no mencioné nombres. Malcom era capaz de molestarme con eso hasta el fin del mundo. _

_ Seguchi-san nos mandó llamar. Casi había terminado el día en el estudio. Había sido bastante provechoso, pero no queríamos ilusionarnos. Por más que gustara nuestra música, no teníamos intenciones de que se nos subiera la sangre a la cabeza, pues la caída seria muy dura, y teníamos bien en claro que nos faltaban cosas por aprender. _

_ En el camino a casa, Kira se había dormido sobre mis piernas, los brazos le temblaban, me dijo, nunca había golpeado con tal fuerza los platillos. Nos confesó con entusiasmo que parecía poseída en ese momento. Los muchachos hablaban entre ellos, entusiasmados por la noticia que nos había dado Tohma. Nerviosos también. No iba a ser nuestra primera interpretación frente al público, pero si una a este nivel. _

_ Además, todos acordamos que el día que no tuviéramos miedo de subir a un escenario, nos retiraríamos oficialmente de la música.  
_

_ Erik quería salir a celebrar como la noche anterior, pero los muchachos le dieron semejante paliza que terminó durmiendo como un bebé...no mas daikiris por un buen tiempo, dijeron...  
_

_ Me tiré agotada en mi cama, luego de haber arropado a Kira en la suya y cerrado la puerta. Las palabras del señor Tohma aún me daban vueltas en la cabeza, como si las estuviera escuchando. Nuestra cara de asombro, alegría y temor fueron alucinantes. Esperábamos todo, menos una cosa como esa. Como dije, no iba a ser nuestra primera interpretación, pero el lugar ya estaba fijado, también la fecha, y nos aclaró que teníamos mucho trabajo por delante. Los muchachos saltaban de la emoción. Me había quedado estática, y pude saltar por que me sujetaron de ambos brazos y me movía por que ellos se movían.  
_

_ Las luces estaban apagadas, al igual que las de mis amigos. Un día largo y cansador había pasado delante nuestro, y otro aún mas agotador venía en pocas horas. Las luces de neón que entraban por la ventana alumbraban levemente los muebles del lugar.  
  
Hablé en voz alta, sin darme cuenta, y totalmente sola en la oscuridad de mi habitación:  
  
- Voy a cantar con Ryuichi Sakuma...- _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo!. Perdon por la tardanza, pero tuve un gran bloqueo con respecto a este fic Xx, pero aca esta el segundo cap.

Joi y Mirel, gracias x todo lo que dijeron del fic, espero que les siga gustando y que no me peguen muchito XD.

Dannan, muchas gracias x tu review, espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior.

Espero que les guste, y espero opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, lo que ustedes prefieran.

Muchas gracias y hasta pronto!!!!!.


	3. Día Tres

**DÍA TRES:**  
  
_ Recapitulemos...firmamos un contrato con una gran compañía, a Tohma Seguchi prácticamente lo impactamos con nuestro estilo, íbamos a tocar en nuestro primer concierto a gran escala...e iba a cantar con Ryuichi Sakuma. _

_ No conocía en ese momento su forma de comportarse en el escenario, pero simplemente no me gustaba la idea de que un tipo me estuviera saltando al lado y gritando "¡¡¡¡Kumagoro NANODA!!!!", en mi oído... Claro que hasta ese momento, jamás ninguno de nosotros había visto a Ryuichi en el escenario. _

_Nos íbamos a llevar una GRAN sorpresa sobre eso...  
  
Esa mañana desperté con Kira saltando sobre mi estómago. A veces esa niña me saca de quicio, pero nada que una buena paliza no solucione...Los muchachos ya estaban desayunando. Tenían peor cara que la mía. Kira los había despertado a todos de igual forma. _

_ Afuera llovía torrencialmente, no habían previsto esa tormenta. Parecía salida de la nada, y como cualquier día lluvioso, no daban ganas de mover un solo dedo. Mucho menos de subirse a una combi e ir a trabajar. Pero de un modo u otro, estábamos más que entusiasmados. Además, ese día conoceríamos a nuestro manager. _

_ Seguchi-san nos dijo que iba a proporcionarnos el mejor manager que conocía. No teníamos idea de quien podía ser dueño y digno de tal definición. Nuestra sorpresa fue inmensa, más que inmensa, cuando nos dimo cuenta de que lunático, ex convicto del pabellón de enfermos psiquiátricos y violentos de Alcatraz, iba a ser el hombre que dirigiría nuestras vidas como profesionales...Íbamos a compartir manager con Bad Luck, quienes nos recibieron con guirnaldas y globos cuando llegamos al estudio.  
  
- ¡GOOD NEWS!, Seré su manager desde este momento.- El alto rubio norteamericano me tendió la mano mientras me apuntaba con su queridísima mágnum. Luego nos dijo que era nueva, por eso estaba tan contento, y que si lo hacíamos enfadar íbamos a ser los primeros en probarla...  
  
- ¿Es cierto lo que nos contó K? ¿Su primer concierto será en compañía de Nittle Grasper?- Hiro tomaba sorbos de su café mientras Shuichi-kun solo mordía la falda de su camisa con los ojos llorosos. _

_- Eh...si...por eso vinimos desde tan temprano, quedamos encontrarnos con el señor __Seguchi, Noriko-san y Sakuma-san para comenzar con los preparativos.- Erik fue quien respondió. Había entablado cierto compañerismo con Hiroshi Nakano. Ambos tocaban el mismo instrumento, de modo que tenían cierta conexión o como quieran explicarlo.  
_

_ Mientras ellos hablaban tranquilamente, siendo solo interrumpidos por los gritos de Shuichi-kun, Kira, Hyada, Malcom y yo estábamos calentando un poco en el escenario donde habíamos tocado por primera vez frente a Seguchi-san.  
Fue ahí donde escuche algo que nunca creí haber escuchado. Entre los sonidos de acordes que producían mis amigos en sus instrumentos, y por sobre mi voz en el micrófono, escuché otra voz. Todos lo escuchamos.  
___

_ Alguien estaba entonando una canción en japonés, pero más allá del idioma, su voz era algo imponente. Llena de gracia, estilo, carisma, potente, y no parecía estar utilizando ninguna clase de micrófono. _

_- Enya, ¿Qué es eso?- Kira se me acercó, dejando de lado la batería que hasta hace un momento estaba utilizando. _

_- No lo se, Kira...- Fue lo único que pude decir antes de saltar del escenario al suelo, y caminar a paso lento y seguro hacia donde creía, venia esa voz.  
_

_ Salí al pasillo, nadie estaba ahí, caminé unos pasos hasta una puerta entreabierta cercana a donde nosotros estábamos. Me tomé el atrevimiento de entrar, y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver a Ryuichi Sakuma de pié sobre una silla, conectando cables de un micrófono a una consola que no podía alcanzar, cantando, calentando la voz para poder entonar luego con ese micrófono.  
_

_ Me quedé parada como idiota mirándolo, escuchando su voz, una voz que, sin otras palabras, jamás creí escuchar. Notó mi presencia, y me miró a los ojos. Me sobresalté. Su mirada ya no era la del infante, sino la de alguien adulto, decidido, completamente diferente a la que yo conocía por su parte._

_ Dejó de cantar, por lo que interpreté que lo había molestado. Pero ¿Qu me estaba pasando? No entendía en ese momento por que me sentía tan intimidada por un sujeto que en otras circunstancias hubiera golpeado por exceso de idiotismo.  
  
Entonces, algo me tomó de las manos, y me jaló hacia el escenario. Sakuma-san había vuelto a ser el niñito de siempre, y me miraba con sus ojos brillosos, extendiéndome un micrófono. Por un momento, había quedado hipnotizada por él, y no me di cuenta de cuando cambio a su estado normal... _

_- Eny-A-chan, canta algo para mí y para Kumagoro, ¿si?- Me dijo a modo de súplica. Lo miré como si hubiera perdido la razón. No entendía absolutamente nada. _

_- Pe...pero tu hace un momento...- Traté de balbucear. _

_- Si, pero quiero escucharte a TI. A Kumagoro le gusta mucho como cantas, y a mi también me gusta mucho como canta Eny-A-chan. Poooooooooooooooooooofavooooorrr noda. –  
_

_ Sus ojos no podían hacerse mas grandes, y parecían los de un perrito triste y suplicando atención.  
¿Este era el mismo sujeto que hace un momento me había dejado totalmente anonadada con su voz? Me sentía molesta, parecía que me estuviera tomando el pelo. Siempre tratando a su conejito como a otra persona, y hablando por él.  
Sin embargo, no había signos de maldad o burla en sus ojos azules. El cabello le caía en el rostro, dándole el aspecto de un verdadero niño. Sin saber por que rayos, sonreí, levantando una ceja. _

_- Bien...si tu lo dices...- Tuve una idea en ese momento.- Pero luego tu tendrás que cantar algo para mí.- _

_- ¿Whe?- Me dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y señalándose a si mismo. Entonces sonrió- ¿Kumagoro también puede cantar?- Dijo señalándolo.  
_

_ Volví a mirarlo con una gran vena en la frente. Otra vez metía a su conejito rosado en el medio...Pero ni modo...quería saber en ese momento si era realmente él dueño de esa voz que habíamos escuchado con los muchachos, quienes estaban en la puerta, observándolo todo. _

_- Es...Esta bien...Kumagoro puede cantar si quiere...- Dije rascándome la cabeza. Kira tuvo que taparse la boca para no carcajear. Malcom solo me miraba con los ojos abiertos, alternando entre Ryuichi y yo.  
_

_ Comencé a cantar a capella mi canción favorita de Nightwish, Sleeping Sun. Esa canción es de verdad una de las mejores a mi parecer, y una de las mas grandes inspiraciones para nuestro grupo.  
  
__**"The sun is sleeping quietly  
  
Once upon a century  
  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
  
Ardent caresses laid to rest"**  
  
Ryuichi Sakuma me estaba mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, podía decir que me desconcertaba el verlo así. Pronto, sus facciones se contrajeron de tal manera que logró la misma mirada que había visto minutos antes. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo así nuevamente. La impresión era demasiada. Una transformación muy drástica.  
  
**"For my dreams I hold my life  
  
for wishes I behold my night  
  
The truth at the end of time  
  
Losing faith makes a crime"  
**_  
_ Imaginando, tocando mentalmente la música para saber cuando comenzar a cantar de nuevo, vi asombrada como Ryuichi se ponía de pié, dejando a Kumagoro en la silla contigua a la suya, y se subía al escenario junto conmigo. Mi asombro fue mayor cuando la misma voz que nos había dejado atónitos comenzó a cantar junto con la mía, en perfecta armonía.  
  
**"I wish for this night-time  
  
to last for a lifetime  
  
the darkness around me  
  
Shores of a solar sea  
  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
  
Sleeping  
  
Weeping  
  
With you"**  
  
Sólo en esa última parte de la estrofa, en ese mismísimo momento, me miró a los ojos. Simplemente no pude seguir. Los ojos de Sakuma-san eran increíblemente profundos. Transmitían algo que no podía explicar con palabras. Vi de soslayo que los muchachos se miraban asombrados entre ellos, como si no entendieran nada de lo que ocurría, y sorpresa, nadie lo entendía realmente... _

_ El rostro de Ryuichi cambió nuevamente luego de estar mirándonos a los ojos en ese lapso de tiempo. Sonrió ampliamente, y su voz volvió a ser la que yo conocía. _

_- Eso estuvo muy bien, Eny-A-chan.- Dijo con la misma sonrisa. Mi rostro pasó de blanco a rojo.  
Entonces, gritó de asombro. Casi caigo del escenario por el susto. Bajó de un salto y abrazó a su conejo. _

_- ¡¡¡¡PERDONAME KUMAGOROOOOOOOO!!!! ¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OLVIDAMOS QUE KUMAGORO QUERIA CANTAR POBRECITO KUMAGOROOOOO!!!!- Había comenzado a llorar a cataratas. No podía creer lo que veía. Sentí que me tocaban el hombro. Era Malcom. Kira solo se limitaba a consolar a Ryuichi, dándole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda. _

_- Malcom...- Dije en voz baja. _

_- Dime...- Me respondió de la misma manera. No estábamos mirándonos en lo absoluto. _

_- ¿Dónde rayos nos metimos?...- _

_- Ve tu a saber...- Su voz sonó con un tono chistoso.  
_

_ Tanto nuestro escepticismo como el llanto del dueño del peluche fueron interrumpidos por unos ligeros aplausos. Era Seguchi-san. _

_ Nuevamente, ese tipo nunca dejaba de sonreír. Nos preguntábamos si no se le trababa la mandíbula o se le enfriaba la cara de tenerla siempre en la misma posición... _

_- Veo que estuve acertado en pedirles que toquen junto a nuestro grupo. Si Enya Nevelainen y Ryuichi Sakuma logran nuevamente esa química, entonces Nittle Grasper y NeverMind serán todo un éxito tocando juntos.- Sonaba realmente entusiasmado. Como si de verdad la unión de nuestros estilos fuera algo novedoso y único._

_   
  
Pero era cierto, había sentido la química entre Sakuma-san y yo. Aunque las mariposas en el estómago no se me hubieran ido, su voz se acoplaba perfectamente a la mía. Si Noriko-san y Seguchi-san lograban acoplarse a los muchachos, la fusión sería algo simplemente impresionante.  
  
Luego de esos acontecimientos, los muchachos comenzaron a trabajar con Seguchi- san y Noriko. Parecían amigos de toda la vida. Hasta Hyada hablaba más seguido._

Los muchachos de Bad Luck venían a visitarnos, y entablamos una gran amistad con ellos. Eran verdaderos profesionales, a pesar de que los problemas personales de Shuichi causaran tantos problemas, el niño realmente sabía y sentía lo que hacía.  
  
Por otro lado, las letras iban a estar a cargo de Sakuma-san y yo. Esperaba que, tratándose de trabajo, Ryuichi se pusiera en serio, que su mirada fuera tan adulta como la había visto, y que pudiéramos trabajar en equipo. Pero tardamos tres horas en escribir solo una estrofa, debido a que solo saltaba y jugaba con Kumagoro.

- Sakuma-san...por favor...debemos terminar esto...- Mi vena era cada vez mas visible.

- ¿No da?- Me miró con ojos brillosos.

- Olvídalo...- Me di por vencida. Pasaba de media noche. Los ojos se me cerraban y luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos.

Los muchachos se habían ido, teníamos que terminar las letras, así que decidí quedarme, obligando también a Ryuichi. Se negaba rotundamente, pero parece ser que el respeto que le tiene a Noriko-san es similar al que un niño pequeño le tiene a su madre cuando esta pierde por completo los estribos...Debido a que con solo dos gritos que le dio, Ryuichi aceptó quedarse.  
  
Éramos los únicos en el edificio, aparte de los guardias de seguridad. Vasos y vasos de café y golosinas se acumulaban en una mesa mientras trataba de exprimir lo poco que me quedaba de cerebro a esas horas.  
  
Sería una noche muy larga junto a Ryuichi...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos de nuevo!!!. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews =D, no saben cuanto me ayuda saber que les gusta esta historia. Disculpen la tardanza, pero he estado algo ocupada, jeje.

Bueno, espero que me digan que les pareció el tercer día en esta historia.

Nos vemos!!!!


	4. Noche Primera

**NOCHE PRIMERA:**

_¿Alguna vez quisieron que una noche pasara lo más rápido posible? Pues a mí si me paso. Y la noche que pasé con Ryuichi Sakuma se llevó todos los premios. _

_Nunca había visto que alguien pudiera correr saltar y gritar por más de 3 horas sin cansarse ni un poquito...Pero ese tipo era la excepción que rompe la regla. _

_¿Se supone que tiene 31 años? Pues se comportaba como si tuviera 5. _

_- Sakuma-san...se lo suplico, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante...- Sentía que hablaba con las paredes, pues el no se inmutaba ante lo que yo decía. _

_ Finalmente, decidí ignorarlo. Me puse a trabajar por mi cuenta. No podía gritarle, no podía atarlo, amordazarlo y obligarlo a trabajar, de modo que la única salida que me quedaba era ponerme a trabajar como yo creyera que era lo mejor. _

_ No puedo explicar el sueño que tenía a esas horas de la noche..._

_ En tanto, mis compañeros y los muchachos de Bad Luck habían decidido salir a tomar algo. Fueron a un bar karaoke que Hiro conocía. _

_ Pasaron una velada de lo más divertida. Especialmente por la inmensa cantidad de chicas que reconocían a los tres integrantes de la banda sucesora de Nittle Grasper. Si hay algo que no soporto son esa clase de chicas...son fanáticas, son las que compran los discos y asisten a los recitales, pero definitivamente no saben respetar la intimidad de alguien. Pareciera que no se dan cuenta que los músicos también son seres humanos, no solo figuras bonitas que cantan sobre un escenario. Llegan a ser algo realmente molesto cuando se pasan de la raya, cuando de un autógrafo tratan de besarte o intentan cortarte un mechón de pelo._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de estos incidentes, fue otra la razón por la cual esa noche fue algo especial. Shuichi Shindo vio pasar por la ventana del karaoke a un sujeto alto, increíblemente apuesto, de cabellos dorados y apasionantes ojos del mismo color..._

_- YU...YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Fue todo lo que le escucharon gritar antes de que saliera a través del vidrio, rompiendo por completo el marco de la ventana. _

_Todos, a excepción de Hiroshi, se lo quedaron mirando como quien mira a un demente, a través de los restos que quedaban de la antes existente ventana. El dueño del local seguro querría una buena remuneración por semejante daño, pero parecía bastante acostumbrado a ese suceso, pues según Kira, no dejaba de reír nerviosamente rascándose la mejilla._

_Yuki Eiri decidió quedarse con ellos durante el resto de la velada. Lo que nunca supe fue si se quedó por gusto o fue atado a la mesa con esposas de acero y Shuichi se tragó la llave. Pero sinceramente, nadie puede negarse a las peticiones de ese pelirrosado..._

_Fue esa misma noche que, mientras estos incidentes ocurrían en el bar karaoke, el señor Seguchi y Sakano conversaban en otro lugar, tomando un café con ligero aroma a ron, en un bar increíblemente elegante, a la altura del dueño de NG Records._

_- Se...Señor...usted perdonará mi impertinencia con esta pregunta, pero ¿no cree que se precipita demasiado al poner a Nittle Grasper junto al grupo de esos muchachos neozelandeses?.- Sakano no dejaba de mirar a Tohma en ese momento. _

_El rubio de ojos verdes solo levantó la vista, dejando en su lugar la taza de café que antes tocaba sus labios. Sonrió._

_- No...realmente no. Esos muchachos me sorprendieron. Tienen talento nato, y este concierto será una buena inversión en ambas bandas, tanto Nittle Grasper como NeverMind. Además su manager estuvo completamente de acuerdo con eso.- _

_ Era verdad, nuestro manager, el histérico que siempre cargaba su adorada mágnum y nos perseguía con ella, había hecho el trato con Seguchi-san casi segundos luego de aceptar conducirnos. _

_ Aceptémoslo, el tipo es un genio en lo que hace. Nadie critica eso, pero vamos, nos perseguía con una mágnum si se nos ocurría ir al baño cuando estábamos grabando. Si me preguntan, eso se llama demencia._

_ Y demencia era también lo que estaba por ocurrir conmigo cuando, mientras todos y cada uno de mis amigos estaba riendo y cantando, yo me encontraba escribiendo con un sujeto saltándome alrededor._

_Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana cuando, finalmente, quedé dormida. Había terminado una de las canciones que nos habían solicitado, pero era un completo asco a mi simple parecer. No había podido hacer mucho._

_ No soñé nada, uno de esos descansos donde solo tienes una pantalla negra frente a tus ojos. Pero algo me despertó, o al menos, me volvió un poco al mundo conciente, por que lo que veía me parecía indicar que estaba soñando._

_ Ryuichi Sakuma había puesto sobre mis hombros su chaqueta, y ahora estaba sentado a mi lado mirando y corrigiendo la canción que tanto trabajo me había costado. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser los ojos adultos que viera antes. Por alguna razón, se convertía en un sujeto adulto cuando el trabajo lo necesitaba. Solo me preguntaba por que demonios no lo había hecho antes. _

_ Abrí los ojos y me enderecé. La espalda había comenzado a dolerme por la posición en la que me encontraba. Me despegué un papel que se había adherido a mi rostro, no quería más excusas para que ese tipo volviera a su estado idota-infantil._

_Me miró con los mismos ojos serios de hace un momento, y me sonrió levemente._

_- Siento mucho si te desperté.- Dijo con voz grabe._

_- Siento mucho haberme dormido, no tienes que disculparte.- Era verdad, fuera lo que fuera que me pasara, estaba trabajando._

_- No...soy yo el que debe disculparse, te dejé sola en medio de todo esto.- Lo miré completamente anonada. El tipo parecía sincero al disculparse.- La canción que escribiste me gustó mucho. Solo corregí unas palabras, espero que no te moleste.-_

_ Bien...eso **SI **fue raro...parecía estar hablando con alguien completamente diferente. Incluso me gustaba mucho su tono de voz. La canción no estaba del todo bien, pero traté sin embargo de no salirme del estilo al que estoy acostumbrada a escribir._

_- No... no me molesta. Al contrario, las criticas son buenas.- Dije mirándolo con desconfianza aún._

_- Pero no entiendo por que escribes cosas tan deprimentes.- Volvió a llevar su vista al papel. Mis ojos se parecían a dos platos cuando dijo esas palabras.- Eres una chica joven, pero escribes cosas que hacen llorar de tristeza.- _

_ ¿Cosas que hacen llorar de tristeza?. Nunca nadie me había dicho esas palabras. Era cierto, no me gustaban las canciones cursis que hablaban de un amor eterno, dedicadas a novios o novias, prefería las canciones que de verdad llegaran al corazón de las personas, y esas definitivamente son las canciones tristes. Oops...acabo de decir algo más cursi que todas las canciones románticas juntas..._

_- Es...es que...me gustan las canciones de este tipo, eso es todo.- Le arrebaté el papel, y miré las pequeñas correcciones en lapicera azul. _

_ Ese tipo si sabía lo que hacía. Con solo un par de cambios, una canción que no me gustaba me pareció estupenda. No me di cuenta de que me seguía mirando, con cierta tristeza en sus ojos azules. _

_- Espero poder lograr que escribas canciones mas alegres, Enya.- _

_ Solo lo miré. No tenía palabras para responderle. Ninguno de los dos bajaba la vista de los ojos del otro. Me había dejado con la boca media abierta. ¿Qué me había querido decir con eso?. Esa frase me daba vueltas por la cabeza una y otra vez, y el sonido de mi nombre sonó tan raro saliendo de él. No entendía que estaba sucediendo. Sonrió._

_- Tenemos trabajo. Luego podremos irnos a dormir.- Tomó otra hoja de papel y se acercó a mí. Comenzó a tirar ideas sobre distintos temas para escribir una canción diferente a la que ya teníamos, para marcar el contraste. Después de todo, decía, teníamos que combinar dos estilos de música muy distintos dado las procedencias y gustos de nuestras bandas._

_ Ryuichi mantenía esa mirada tan seria como hasta ese momento. No se que fue lo que cambió en el, pero precia dispuesto a remediar su error de ese día. Estaba esforzándose de verdad para poder escribir esas letras en el poco tiempo que teníamos. Solo faltaban pocas horas para que el sol saliera por el horizonte, y a Tohma Seguchi no le gustaban los retrasos._

_ Estábamos en un cuarto de grabación. Alumbrado por varias lámparas. La puerta entre abierta dejaba ver una sombra que interpretamos como una planta. Pero luego me enteré para mi sorpresa, que nuestro queridísimo Mr. K estaba tras la puerta, cuidando que no nos pusiéramos a charlar de idioteces y termináramos pronto. Supongo que no intervino antes por que conocía a Sakuma-san. Después de todo, fue su manager por muchísimo tiempo. _

_Luego de horas y horas, café tras café para mantener los ojos abiertos, acabamos con las letras. Quedaron excelentes, y sin querer les pusimos ritmo, solo quedaba mostrárselas a los muchachos para que ellos se encargaran del resto._

_A estas alturas los muchachos ya estarían durmiendo, o al menos llegando a casa en un estado catatónico después de todo lo que siempre, SIEMPRE, acostumbraban consumir en líquidos etílicos. _

_- Bueno, Sakuma-san...creo que lo logramos.- Esbocé una sonrisa, la primera esa noche. Tenía que agradecerle, después de todo, era todo un profesional y me ayudó mucho. _

_- Si. Hicimos un buen trabajo.- Sonrió de igual forma._

_ No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo nos quedamos mirándonos. Pero realmente, además del contraste entre su cabello y su piel, sus facciones casi perfectas, y su siempre linda sonrisa, lo que más me impresiona de ese sujeto son sus ojos. De ese azul difícil de describir, y su mirada intrigante por sobre todas las cosas. Como podía cambiar tanto su mirada cuando estaba en su otro estado. Tal vez pudiera cambiar por completo mi opinión sobre él después de esa noche juntos._

_ Algo me golpeó la cara con ternura, obligándome a cerrar los ojos por reflejo. Pero cuando los volví a abrir, tenía la nariz de Kumagoro pegada a la mía. Había vuelto..._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡Kumagoro también esta feliiiiiizzz!!!!!.- Por algún motivo su conejito parecía una extensión de él mismo. Y por alguna razón siempre lo ponía contra mi nariz._

_Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente. Pensé en insultarlo, en golpearlo, en arrojar su conejo por la ventana, en arrojarlo a él después de su conejo...Pero por alguna razón reí ante la ocurrencia. Habían sido muchas cosas para una sola noche, sin ninguna risa, y a esas alturas del partido cualquier cosa me venía bien para estirar los labios y contraer la cara en una risa._

_Ryuichi comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación. Había vuelto a ser el niño de siempre._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡Hice reir a Eny-A-chan, hice reir a Eny-A-chan!!!!!- Lo gritó una y otra vez._

_ No dejó de saltar, hasta que llegó a un sofá de cuero negro. Cayó como plomo sobre el, abrazando a su conejo rosado, y quedó profundamente dormido, como si un bebé de verdad fuera._

_ Solo atiné a mirarlo. Realmente, me faltaba mucho para comprender a ese tipo. _

_ Me puse de pié. Apilé las hojas en una sola montaña. Junté los vasos de plástico vacíos y todas las envolturas, y los arrojé a la basura._

_Entonces, quitándome la chaqueta de los hombros, fui hasta donde él estaba, y lo tapé con ella. _

_Cuando me alejaba, sentí un pequeño "gracias" a mis espaldas. Nunca supe si fue de verdad o solo producto de mi imaginación. El "de nada" fue interno. Casi como un susurro, inaudible totalmente._

_ Necesitaba algo fresco después de tanto café y golosinas. Había sido una muy larga noche de trabajo y sorpresas. Sin embargo, no estaba cansada, sino totalmente satisfecha. No había sido la tortura que creía iba a ser. Y por dentro, realmente estaba feliz._

_ Apagué la luz y cerré la puerta al salir de la habitación._

__

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hola a todos!!!!. Perdon por el retraso, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer, jeje.

alma maxwell, muchisimas gracias por tu review. Respondo tu pregunta, si, la protagonista se llama así por Enya. Es una de mis cantantes favoritas de todas, su musica me facina por eso le puse ese nombre.

Bueeeeno, me despido, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y espero reviews sobre que les pareció. Prometo actualizar mas rápido la próxima vez!!!. jeje.

Nos vemooooooooooosss


	5. Día Cuatro

**DIA CUATRO:**

_ El rostro de Tohma Seguchi se contrajo en una mueca de felicidad cuando leyó las letras que habíamos escrito esa noche con Sakuma-san. Estaba completamente satisfecho, en sus propias palabras._

_ Los dos estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, frente a Seguchi-san, en su oficina. Le gustaba la privacidad. _

_ Me sorprendió que mantuviera con Ryuichi una distancia como esa, pero era comprensible. En ese momento no era su compañero ni su amigo, era su jefe, el presidente de NG Records._

_ Tres tazas de café semi-vacías continuaban humeando mientras nos hablaba entusiasmadamente del proyecto que tenia para todos nosotros. Íbamos a tocar juntos en escasas semanas, de modo que debíamos prepararnos. _

_ Salimos los tres juntos de la oficina para dirigirnos a los estudios de grabación, donde los muchachos se recuperaban de una resaca como acostumbraban hacerlo. Bad Luck los acompañaba._

_- Mueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero de ganas de escuchar las canciones que escribieron juntos, Enya-san.- Shuichi se me acercó, dándome ligeras palmadas en la espalda._

_ Tenía unas pocas bolsas bajo sus ojos. Supuse que era por la misma razón por la que mis compañeros de grupo trataban de no caer de cara contra las mesas. Pero cuando me entere de que se fue muy entusiasmado con Yuki Eiri sospeche la verdad. Creo que no hace falta insinuar nada mas, ¿verdad? _

_- Y supongo que solo escribieron canciones anoche, ¿no es así?- Malcom afinaba su guitarra mientras me miraba tan sarcásticamente como podían hacerlo sus profundos ojos marrones. _

_- ¿La frase "eres un tremendo imbécil" significa algo para ti?- Respondí asesinándolo con la mirada._

_ Echo a reír. Siempre me molesta con todo lo que tiene a mano, es como mi hermano mayor. Miré de reojo a Ryuichi, tal vez se hubiera molestado por el comentario de mi amigo, pero solo alternaba vistas entre Malcom y Kumagoro. _

_- Kumagoro, ¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir?... ¿No lo sabes? Pues vayamos a preguntar por ahí, tal vez alguien sepa la respuesta.- Y se fue saltando antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Solo esperaba que no causara un escándalo..._

_Kira me tocó el hombro. Era poco mas baja que yo. Sus ojos azules parecían particularmente brillosos esa mañana._

_- Duerme un poco en aquel sofá, Enya. Nosotros trabajaremos en las melodías y te avisaremos cuando queramos tu ayuda. Sakuma-san y tu ya hicieron demasiado.- _

_ Confieso que esas frases sonaron como música para mis cansados oídos. Miré a Seguchi-san, como esperando su consentimiento. Asintió sonriendo, como siempre. Supongo que pensaba lo mismo que Kira. Me encerré en una oficina vacía y me arrojé de lleno en uno de los sofás. Nunca unos almohadones de cuero me parecieron tan pero tan parecidos a una cama de agua y almohadones de plumas._

_ En tanto, Sakuma-san seguía saltando recorriendo los estudios, preguntando a cuanta persona se le cruzaba, repitiendo la frase de Malcom, pero solo encontraba gente que se rascaba la cabeza, riéndose y sonrojándose. Era demasiado cruel corromper una mente tan pura y tierna como la de Ryuichi Sakuma en su estado infantil con una traducción de esa frase tan pervertida y de doble sentido._

_- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Hyada?.- Kira habló mientras ajustaba los platillos con una pequeña llave. Le gustaba arreglar ella misma sus instrumentos._

_- Nada, no es importante.- Definitivamente Hyada no es la clase de persona a la que le guste emitir sonidos por sus labios._

_- Ya vamos, estas completamente ido. ¿Qué acaso los tragos de anoche están haciéndote efecto recién ahora?- _

_- Solo que no me pareció justo que Enya se quedara sola trabajando. Fue una falta de respeto hacia ella. Lo mismo hacia Sakuma-san.- Diciendo esto ultimo, dirigió su mirada de hielo hacia Noriko y Tohma._

_ Cuando me enteré de esa conversación quise abrazar a Hyada por ser tan tierno en mi ausencia. Pero sinceramente todos temieron que Seguchi-san se ofendiera ante tal comentario. Su rostro se contrajo por el asombro. Noriko iba a decir algo, pero Tohma se le adelantó. _

_- También creo que fue injusto. Pero necesario.- Hizo una pausa mientras terminaba de ajustar su teclado.- Ryuichi y Enya-san deben llevarse bien, después de todo serán sus voces las que se complementen en escena. Y tal vez estando presentes nosotros interrumpiríamos sus charlas.-_

_ Todos quedaron estáticos ante tal respuesta. Hyada bajó la cabeza. No era bueno para pedir disculpas por sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Continuaron su trabajo en silencio._

_ Por mi cuenta, me encontraba navegando por el mar de los sueños hacia rato. Si hay algo difícil de hacer es despertarme. Claro que despertarme con un salto sobre mi costilla izquierda me despertaría muy rápido. _

_Di un tremendo salto, aterrizando de espaldas y tomándome con fuerza el costado. Mi cabello parecía una maraña negra, me cubría los ojos, así que soplando corrí la cortina de pelo para poder ver al próximo cadáver de la persona que me había despertado de esa forma._

_- Oooooooh, mira Kumagoro, los ojos celestes de Eny-A-chan se están poniendo rojos.- Dijo señalándome y mirando a su bendito conejo._

_ No se si fuera físicamente posible que mis ojos cambiaran de color, pero si iba a cambiar los suyos por un profundo color morado cuando le pusiera las manos encima. _

_ Lo único que salvo a Sakuma-san de ser mortalmente herido fue Tohma Seguchi. Entro a donde estábamos, rascándose una mejilla ante la escena._

_- Veo con gusto que están llevándose mejor.- Dijo sonriendo._

_ No respondí. Era mejor eso antes que decir alguna palabrota, no propia de una chica..._

_ Nos dirigimos a la sala de grabación, para comenzar con la primera canción del repertorio. Era la canción tan deprimente que había escrito en un principio. _

_ Solo desvié la vista de su lado por unos segundos, y nuevamente, sus ojos habían cambiado. _

_ Nuestras voces volvieron a sincronizarse, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, respetando el turno del otro, y uniéndonos en perfecta armonía. Lo cual era extraño, puesto que él es un cantante de una banda pop, y yo una cantante lírica, y la banda de metal sinfónico._

_ Los muchachos y los tecladistas de Nittle Grasper también hicieron de la melodía algo impresionante. Lenta, armónica, uniendo los dos estilos en algo profesional y de buen gusto._

_ Cuando la canción acabó, las alabanzas de Bad Luck no se hicieron esperar, los tres aplaudieron y chiflaron con entusiasmo. Realmente era algo nunca antes visto._

_- Jamás había visto una combinación asi.- Dijo Hiro poniéndose de pie y acercándose a nosotros._

_- Eso estuvo muy bien, muchachos. Sonaron excelente.- Les sonreí a mis compañeros y a ambos tecladistas de Nittle Grasper. _

_ Pronto me di cuenta que unos ojos llorosos me miraban desde el suelo. Bajé la mirada y Sakuma-san estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar._

_- ¿Por qué no me felicitas?...¿acaso no estuve bien, Eny-A-chan?.- Dijo con la voz más infantil y triste del mundo. Quedé estática, como solia dejarme con cada expresión ese chico multifacético._

_- Sa..Sakuma-san...Je...lo lamento. Tu también estuviste increíble. No dejo de asombrarme con tu voz.- _

_ Lo dije enserio. La voz de Ryuichi Sakuma me tenía fascinada. Era increíble sobre el escenario, y solo lo había visto puertas adentro. Estaba ansiosa por verlo en público, actuando, presentándose frente a un público._

_- Dicen que para cantar en pareja, ambas voces deben enamorarse un poco una de la otra.-Noriko se adelanto.- Creo que lo lograron.- Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja. _

_ Creo que mi rostro pasó de blanco nieve a rojo furioso en ese momento. Ya era la segunda vez en el día que me molestaban con Sakuma-san, y me preocupaba que se volviera costumbre. _

_ En ese mismo momento, aunque no lo notáramos, alguien mas aparte de nosotros estaba presente. Un joven alto, increíblemente apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros parado junto a la puerta miraba atento la escena. _

_ Ese muchacho me causaría un GRAN dolor de cabeza..._

_ Otro día llegó a su fin luego de un par de horas de ensayo. Shuichi se fue cantando a los gritos crudos, parece ser que era el aniversario con su pareja. El pelirrosado era muy alegre generalmente, pero pocas veces de verdad lo vi tan, tan efusivo. Hiro, como siempre, se limitaba a rascarse la mejilla y sonreír. Parecía acostumbrado y totalmente curado de espanto._

_ Mr. K fue el ultimo en felicitarnos y explicarnos sobre sus planes por la futura venta de nuestros discos en Japón. _

_ Malcom cometió el gran error de preguntarle como podríamos vender discos si no habíamos tocado en público aún. Por poco y nos quedamos sin guitarrista tras esa pregunta..._

_ Estaba guardando los cables del micrófono cuando alguien se me acercó._

_- Enya Nevelainen, ¿verdad?- Una voz masculina sonó a mis espaldas. _

_ Me di vuelta inmediatamente. Para mi sorpresa, un joven de unos 16 años se encontraba detrás de mí. Su tez blanca contrastaba increíblemente con su cabello negro._

_- Si. ¿Puedo preguntar quien eres tu?- Me puse de pié, dejando el cable a medio guardar. Era tanto más alto que yo. Mi cabeza llegaba por sus hombros, de modo que miraba hacia arriba para verle a los ojos, profundos y oscuros._

_- Mi nombre es Tatsuha Uesugi. Mucho gusto, Señorita Nevelainen.- Me guiñó un ojo al terminar esa frase, extendiéndome la mano en forma de saludo. Lo miré extrañada._

_- Ah..., mucho gusto.- Tomé su mano, estrechándola._

_- Soy hermano de Yuki Eiri, de modo que cuñado de Tohma Seguchi. Por si te preguntas como fue que entré sin problemas.- No dejó de sonreír ni mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento. _

_ Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¡¿Era el cuñado de mi jefe?! Vaya sorpresa. Me dejo totalmente con la boca abierta. Pareció causarle chiste mi cara, por que reía cuando me miraba. Salí del transe. _

_- Vaya, me tomas por sorpresa. No esperaba que fueras alguien tan cercano a Seguchi-san.- Volví a agacharme, para terminar con mi trabajo.- Y dime, Tatsuha, ¿a que has venido? Seguchi-san esta en su oficina a estas horas. Terminamos de ensayar hace rato._

_ Para mi entera sorpresa, se arrodilló a mi lado. Abrió la caja donde iba a meter el cable que habia terminado de enrollar. Le di las gracias. Sonrió aún más._

_ Sinceramente, no vine a ver a mi cuñado. Escuché hablar mucho de ti, Enya. Me gustaría conocerte mejor.- _

_ Lo miré como de soslayo. Vaya muchacho apresurado...ni parecía tener 16 años por la forma en la que hablaba. Y de verdad, en mis 28 años de vida, nunca volví a conocer a un sujeto tan lanzado como ese._

_- Pues...No hay mucho que decir sobre mi, si eso quieres saber. Este es mi trabajo.- Traté de ser lo mas cortante posible. No me caían bien las personas tan lanzadas._

_ En ese momento, me puse de pie y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero por descuido, mi pié se enrolló en un grueso cable de reflector tendido en el piso, y caí hacia delante. Cerré los ojos para el impacto, pero para mi entera sorpresa, algo me detuvo._

_ Tatsuha me había tomado del brazo, y jalado de él, evitando que cayera al suelo. _

_- Gr...gracias Tatsuha, te debo una.- Dije mirándolo asombrada._

_Lo que me respondió me sorprendió aún más._

_- No me des las gracias, solo acepta ir a tomar algo conmigo. No es necesario salir de aquí. La cafetería continúa abierta para los guardias aunque no haya personas atendiéndola. ¿Qué dices, Enya?- Su sonrisa se volvió increíblemente seductora._

_ ¿Qué opciones tenia? El sujeto no me había invitado a su casa, ni a otro lugar que yo no conociera, después de todo era turista en Japón en cierto modo. Los muchachos estaban dispersos por todo el edificio, y sinceramente no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer._

_- Bien... ¿Por qué no?...- Sonreí levemente._

_- Me complace escuchar eso.- Su rostro no cambió en lo absoluto._

_ Caminamos fuera del estudio de grabación hacia la cafetería. Casi no quedaba nadie en el edificio. Solo unos pocos guardias. No tenía idea de donde estaban mis amigos, ni Seguchi-san ni Ryuichi._

_ Sacamos dos cafés de una máquina cercana a una mesa circular, y nos sentamos ahí. _

_ Debo admitirlo, el muchacho era inteligente. Coherente en todo lo que decía. Mucho más que yo a esa tierna edad._

_- ¿Quieres una?- Me dijo ofreciéndome una pastilla de limón._

_- Si, gracias.- _

_ Tatsuha realmente me estaba cayendo bien, y bien de verdad. Pero me di cuenta que no lo conocía cuando, después de unos minutos, mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme con una terrible y aguda punzada. Toqué mi frente. Estaba ardiendo._

_- Rayos...- Presioné mi mano contra la sien para detener el dolor, pero era inútil._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me pregunto preocupado, acercándose a mí._

_- Me duele la cabeza, no es nada de que preocuparse.- Dije tratando de levantarme._

_ En cuanto me puse de pié todo me dio vueltas. No entendía que demonios estaba ocurriéndome, jamás me había pasado nada igual. Sentí que iba a caer, y lo hubiera hecho, si Tatsuha no me hubiera sujetado. Pasó mi brazo por detrás de su nuca._

_- Te llevaré a una de las oficinas. Necesitas recostarte.- Dijo comenzando a caminar._

_- Gr...gracias...- No podía hablar, hasta me pesaba separar los labios._

_ Me ayudó a recostarme en uno de los sofás de cuero negro. No recuerdo con claridad ningún detalle de esa habitación. Como tampoco me di cuenta que Tatsuha cerró la puerta detrás nuestro cuando entramos. _

_ Creí que iba a alcanzarme un vaso con agua, o ir a buscar ayuda, pero no entendía nada cuando comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente. _

_ Comencé a sentir su mano acariciando mi cuello de una forma suave, y que no me gustó para nada. Junté fuerzas, y levanté los brazos tanto como podía, empujándolo a un lado._

_- ¿Que...demonios crees que haces...?- Mis ojos se entornaron en disgusto. _

_ Tatsuha sonrió. Y puedo jurar, aun estando en ese estado, esa sonrisa no me agradó en ningún sentido._

_- No te preocupes, Enya...esto no dolerá...solo te enseñará a no acercarte tanto a MI Ryu-chan...- Sentí con horror que su mano comenzaba a tocar mi pierna. _

_ Quise empujarlo nuevamente, correr su mano, intenté abrir mi boca para gritar y pedir ayuda. Pero no podía. Ese imbécil me había dado alguna especie de sedante con esa maldita pastilla de limón. ¡Idiota!, tendría que haber notado que el no comió ninguna. Me maldije mas de una vez por no haberme dado cuenta en ese momento. _

_ Solo vi el rostro de Tatsuha acercándose al mío peligrosamente, sintiendo la puerta abriéndose detrás mío, cuando todo se volvió una gran pantalla negra delante de mis ojos._

__

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jeje, hola a todos de nuevo!!!. Creo que este capítulo no termina tan bien como los otros, no?. Pero no se preocupen!, pronto voy a actualizar y veremos que ocurre =P.

Muchisimas gracias Dannan, Alma Maxwell y Nat-chan por sus reviews!!!!. Me estan animando mucho, jejeje.

¿Si pasa algo entre Enya y Ryuichi?....pues veremos mas adelante =P. jajaja. A mi tambien me gustaria debo decirte, Ryu-chan es el sueño de cualquier chica!!!.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, me despido. Hasta la proxima que será dentro de poco!!!!!!.

__


	6. Noche Segunda

**NOCHE SEGUNDA:**

_ Abriendo los ojos pude identificar una gran mancha frente a mi. Totalmente borrosa, y no me ayudaba el hecho de verme obligada a cerrar los ojos por el intenso dolor de cabeza. _

_ Sentí que estaba acostada sobre algo blando, cálido. Se sentía extrañamente bien. Entonces recordé. Ese imbécil de Tatsuha Uesugi...Abrí los ojos de golpe, olvidando por completo el dolor punzante en ambas sienes._

_ Me sorprendí de ver que no estaba en la oficina. No estaba en NG Records. Era una habitación bastante lujosa. Pronto identifiqué como Kumagoro a la gran mancha rosa frente a mi..._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ENY-A-CHAN YA DESPERTOOOOOO!!!!!!- Fue lo único que gritó Ryuichi Sakuma cuando se me arrojó encima._

_ Estaba tan anonadada que solo pude mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados. Tratando de acomodar en mi cabeza todos los acontecimientos que recordara, para darme cuenta de cuando rayos había ido a parar a la casa de Sakuma-san._

_ Ryuichi había comenzado a acurrucarse como un cachorrito contra mis piernas, moviéndose, tratando de encontrar lugar y hacerse espacio como si pensara dormir allí._

_- Sa...Sakuma-san...- Traté de modular, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida. Sentada en la cama, tapada hasta la cintura, con un chibi-Ryuichi acurrucado entre mis piernas. _

_- Me preocupé mucho, Eny-A-chan. Por eso te traje a casa.- Dijo cuando me miró con los ojos brillosos._

_ Lo miré aún más asombrada que antes. Fue entonces cuando me sonrojé a mas no poder. Por furia y vergüenza, pues recordé lo que había pasado justo antes que me desmayara. Presioné con fuerza los puños, atrapando en mi mano parte de las suaves sábanas con animalitos._

_- P...Por...Por favor...dime que ocurrió...-_

_ Cerré los ojos esperando que me dijera lo peor. Me había desmayado y no recordaba absolutamente nada. No respondió. Levanté la vista, y me encontré con la tierna pero adulta mirada de Sakuma-san, viéndome directo a los ojos. _

_ Fue entonces cuando sonó el timbre, sacándonos del trance. Su rostro volvió a hacerse como de niño. Se levantó de un salto y fue de ese modo hacia la puerta._

_- ¡¡¡Puerta puerta puerta tocan tocan tocan puerta puerta puerta tocan tocan tocan!!!- Comenzó a cantar en una tonada infantil mientras se dirigía a la entrada. _

_ Miré a mi alrededor. No parecía la habitación de Sakuma-san en lo absoluto. Al menos no la del Sakuma-san que había salido hacia unos segundos. Las paredes empapeladas en un soberbio azul marino, muebles de algarrobo y adornos de buen gusto. Incluso la cama, lo único que desentonaba eran las susodichas sábanas de animalitos...pero hasta eso le daba un toque simpático. _

_- ¡¡Enya que bueno que estas bien!!- Gritó Kira lanzándose a mi cuello, encerrándome en un tierno abrazo._

_- Y lo estaré aún más si tengo aire para seguir viviendo...- Dije esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica. Me golpeó la nuca amistosamente y reímos._

_- Es un alivio verte bien, saltamontes.- Dijo Malcom entrando a la habitación, seguido por Hyada y Erik. _

_ Me los quedé mirando, sonriéndoles uno por uno. Todos mantenían la misma risa, excepto por Hyada. Pero de él eso no me sorprendía. Noté cierta preocupación en sus ojos verdes. Todos se me acercaron, rodeándome. Era una escena agradable, se sentía bien. Me preguntaba por que Sakuma-san no había vuelto de atender la puerta con el resto._

_- Parece que vinieron todos. Oigan...alguien podría decirme que fue lo que...-_

_ Detuve mis palabras cuando otra figura conocida entro en la habitación, deteniéndose a los pies de la cama. _

_ Tatsuha me estaba mirando con cara de verdadero arrepentimiento y tristeza emanaban de sus ojos. Ya no sonreía. Parecía mas bien un perrito arrepentido por haber mordido a alguien por error. _

_ Claro que en ese momento no analicé todo esto..._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TU MALDITO PEQUEÑO DESGRASIADO DEL DEMONIO COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERME ESTO TE JURO POR TODO EN ESTE MUNDO QUE NO VAS A VOLVER VIVO A TU CASA GRANDISIMO IMBÉCIL!!!!!!!!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas levantándome de un tremendo salto de la cama._

_ Me hubiera arrojado a su cuello y clavado mis uñas en el, arrancándole la cabeza. De hecho lo intenté, pero las manos, brazos, piernas, cabezas de mis amigos me lo impidieron. Los cuatro me estaban sujetando con todas sus fuerzas, evitando que pudiera moverme._

_- ¿¡Pero que rayos les pasa?!. ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que este cretino quiso hacerme?- Los miré buscando respuesta. _

_- Enya...el ya recibió su merecido...- Hyada me habló mientras sostenía mi cintura con fuerza y ternura a la vez, cuidando no lastimarme con sus dedos._

_- Enya yo...- Tatsuha había comenzado a hablar con voz baja y quebrada._

_- ¡¡¡No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra engendro del demonio!!!- Le grité a flor de piel. _

_- ¡Enya lo lamentó mucho!. Por favor te suplico que me perdones...- Sus ojos habían comenzado a llorar. En ese momento no me importó en lo más mínimo._

_ Los muchachos se levantaron y comenzaron a irse. Los miré asombrada. Entendía el mensaje, era mejor dejarnos hablar solos. Había mucho que explicar._

_ Tatsuha se acercó hacia donde estaba, quedándose de pié a mi lado. Aún lo miraba con desconfianza, mientras sentía como mi corazón iba latiendo cada vez más lento. Debía calmarme. Lloraba pequeñas gotas de sus ojos oscuros. Tal vez sus disculpas fueran sinceras..._

_- Te escucho...- Miraba sin mirar hacia el lado contrario donde él estaba. _

_ Había comenzado a retorcerse la falda de la camisa. Luego me confesó que de verdad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía arrepentido de verdad. Comprendía su error, y estaba totalmente avergonzado conmigo._

_- Enya...-_

_- ¿Por qué trataste de abusar de mi, Tatsuha?- Mi voz fue tajante, lo mas áspera que podría haber sonado nunca._

_- Verás...Sakuma-san...el lo es todo para mi...y cuando vi que tu...y el...bueno, sentí unos celos terribles...- Se detuvo para mirarme. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- Y...decidí que esta era una forma de que te alejaras de él...-_

_ Quería destrozarlo. Mi furia no iba a poder contenerse por mucho tiempo más. ¿Todo esto por unos estúpidos celos de fan enfermizo? ¡¡Por favor ese tipo estaba totalmente demente!! _

_ De un modo u otro, traté de calmar el fuego que se había encendido en mi en ese momento..._

_- De modo que quisiste violarme por celos...- Mis ojos parecían dos cubos de hielo._

_- Enya por favor, te suplico me perdones. No se que me paso. Pero no quise lastimarte de ese modo.- Tatsuha había comenzado a llorar._

_ Sentí lastima por el. Increíble, pero sentí lastima por ese niño. Solo era un adolescente a fin y al cabo, todos pasamos por esa edad, en la que no medimos las cosas. No aprobaba por ningún motivo lo que había hecho. Pero no se por que esas palabras salieron de mi boca._

_- Esta bien...no hay nada que perdonar...ya paso...- Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al terminar la frase._

_- Enya...- Su rostro se iluminó.- ¡¡GRACIAS!!.- _

_ Lanzo un grito de euforia, lanzándose a mi cuello, aunque no llego a destino...pues mi puño se incrustó en su rostro._

_- No te tomes tantas confianzas...- Mi rostro volvió a amargarse. Aunque no estuviera enojada._

_ Se incorporó, sentándose a un costado de la cama. Miraba al suelo, lo noté muy, demasiado triste._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?... Te dije que todo estaba bien.- Le dije mirándolo asombrada._

_- Es que...cuando intenté...hacerte algo...llegó él...- Las lagrimas volvían a juntarse en sus ojos._

_- ¿Él?- _

_- Enya...jamás había visto una mirada similar...siquiera en mi hermano Yuki...una mirada de odio tan profundo, tan fuerte...y dirigida a mi...Sakuma-san me miró con tal odio en sus ojos que jamás podré borrar esos puñales que se clavaron en mi pecho en ese momento...-_

_ Abrí los ojos de par en par. Sakuma-san había sido quien me rescató en ese momento...la persona que entro cuando sentí la puerta...Vaya...jamás creí que podía hacer eso por mi...y el dolor de Tatsuha era tan inmenso que me contagio a mi...de verdad, estaba destrozado..._

_ Entonces, algo sucedió. Una bola apareció girando en el aire, y calló pesada en la cama. Ryuichi nos miraba a ambos con ojos brillosos y una GRAN sonrisa._

_- ¡¡¡Ya prepare la cena!!!¡¡Eny-A-chan vamos a comer!!- Dijo mirándome. Giró su rostro, enfocando a Tatsuha. El muchacho se sobresaltó.- ¿Tatsuha-kun quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros?.- Pregunto con toda naturalidad._

_ Tatsuha y yo nos miramos. Lo había perdonado también...Parece ser que Sakuma-san vio verdadero arrepentimiento en el chico de 16 años...Tatsuha comenzó a llorar a cántaros. Se puso de pié, cubriéndose el rostro. Sonreía. _

_- Muchísimas gracias por todo, pero no puedo quedarme. Enya-san, Sakuma-san...Nos veremos otro día.- Y corrió fuera de la habitación. _

_ Ambos nos lo quedamos mirando sin comprender en un principio. Tiempo después, Tatsuha nos explicaría todo. Estaba más que feliz por que ambos lo habíamos perdonado por su falta..._

_- Eny-A-chan, ¿Ya te sientes bien?.- Preguntó volteándose hacia mi._

_- Eh...si...¿Y los muchachos?.- _

_- Los chicos dijeron que te dejarían pasar aquí el resto de la noche, para que descances mejor. ¡Kumagoro también pensó que era una buena idea!.- Dijo alegremente tomando a su conejo entre manos._

_- Ah...Sakuma-san...creo que debo...darte las gracias...- Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la suya. Nunca sus ojos me parecieron tan bonitos y llenos de ternura.- Me salvaste de una muy grande hoy...-_

_ Ryuichi se me quedó mirando, como si me examinara. Sentado a la orilla de la cama, vestido de entre casa, tan solo con una remera negra de manga corta y pantalones de jeans, descalzo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que éramos una joven pareja en esa situación. _

_ Entonces, rió._

_- Vamos a cenar, Eny-A-chan.- Y se le congeló una gran e infantil sonrisa._

_ Asentí. Estaba por levantarme, cuando de repente sentí un extraño escalofrío. Como si una fresca brisa me hubiera llegado de repente...y recorriera toda mi espalda._

_ Miré hacia abajo y vi con asombro que nada más que mi sostén cubría la parte superior de mi cuerpo...había estado semi-desnuda todo el tiempo y ninguno de los que me vio pudo decirme algo..._

_ ¿Qué como no me di cuenta?... Quisieron abusar de mi, vinieron mis amigos y el mismo abusador a hablar conmigo, ¿creen que tuve tiempo de notar si tenia algo puesto?..._

_- Sakuma-san... ¿por que estoy semi-desnuda?- Pregunte sin mirarlo. Solo miraba como mis senos se exhibían cubiertos por un sostén negro._

_ Ryuichi se rascó la cabeza, como si no entendiera a que me refería. Miro hacia arriba, hacia abajo, a los costados, con movimientos rápidos y frenéticos una y otra vez. Entonces, me dirigió la mirada._

_- Pues...tu camisa estaba manchada...así que te la quité para que durmieras...pero cuando quise ponerte una de mis remeras, pesabas demasiado para poder ponértela mientras estabas dormida, ni siquiera Kumagoro te pudo levantar, ¿Verdad Kumagoro?.- Y me mostró a su conejo._

_ Solo lo miré, larga y pausadamente. A él, y a Kumagoro también. Se veía tan inocente, tan niño. Puedo decir que me dolió a mí también cuando levanté mi mano derecha y la estrellé contra su mejilla en una pequeña pero certera bofetada._

_ Me miró de repente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Entonces, comencé a reir a carcajadas, como hacia mucho no reía. _

_ Tomé la remera que Sakuma-san traía en sus manos para darme, y me la puse, mientras me paraba junto a la cama. Volví a reír. Me quedaba enorme. Una azul marino de mangas negras largas. Lo miré. Me estaba observando con Kumagoro en brazos, como quien mira a un lunático. Sonreí amplia y cariñosamente. Una sonrisa sincera hacia él._

_- ¿No dijiste que íbamos a cenar, Ryuichi?.- _

_ No me di cuenta cuando lo llamé por su nombre. Creí que se molestaría. Pero no lo hizo. _

_ Ryuichi Sakuma plantó una gran sonrisa en su rostro de niño, y saltando comenzó a caminar a mi lado. Me hablaba, comentándome cosas, de lo rico que cocinaba, por que Seguchi-san y Kumagoro le habían enseñado desde que se fue a vivir solo. _

_ Algo estaba cambiando en mí hacia él. Lo estaba viendo como algo más que un compañero de trabajo. Lo estaba viendo como un amigo._

_ Fue una de las noches más locas y divertidas de mi vida junto a Ryuichi Sakuma. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!. jajaja, esto es ser rápido no? =P, jajaja, es que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por poder actualizar rápido, puesto que en pocos dias comienzo la facultad =::::::(, y eso me va a sacar muchisimo tiempo.

Muchiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias de nuevo por los reviews, estoy muymuy feliz de que les guste la historia como dicen. Y si, alguien pudo salvar a Enya y no le hicieron nada malo al final =P.

Jejeje, a mi tambien me gustaría que Ryuichi molestara a Enya, y que me molestara a ami tambien de paso = D....pero nose por que alguien tan tan hermoso tiene que ser un dibujoooooooo =:::::::(.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno, me despido hasta la proxima, y espero que me escriban diciendo que les parece este nuevo capítulo. Espero pronto poder tener el siguiente listo para publicar!!.


	7. Día Cinco

**DÍA CINCO:**

_ Desperté en la cama de Ryuichi Sakuma, y pasé casi media hora mirando como dormía en un sofá cerca de donde yo me encontraba. Parecía un niño pequeño durmiendo con su juguete favorito. Se contorsionaba y emitía pequeños gemidos, como si estuviera soñando._

_ Poniéndome de pié, fui hasta la silla donde estaba mi ropa, y tomándola me metí en el baño para cambiarme. Olía a limpia. Ryuichi la había lavado._

_ No sabia por que una amplia sonrisa me iluminaba el rostro. Desperté a Sakuma-san, y luego de reír durante el desayuno, nos dirigimos a NG Records en una combi._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana, pequeño saltamontes?- Me preguntó Malcom estrellando su mano en mi espalda._

_- Mejor imposible.- Respondí estrellando mi mano contra su nuca, y casi arrancándole la cabeza de cuajo. Aún no me olvidaba que no me había dicho un detalle muy importante la noche anterior._

_ Charlamos largo rato, hasta que Noriko y Seguchi-san llegaron. El rostro del rubio no estaba del todo sonriente que digamos. Denotaba cierta preocupación, como si tuviera que dar una mala noticia y no supiera como comenzar. Fue entonces que sus palabras nos dejaron helados, totalmente helados..._

_ El concierto no iba a darse en la fecha acordada...sino que se daría esa misma noche...Tuvieron que patearme para que volviera en mi. ¡¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto o que demonios ocurría?! Solo habíamos ensayado un par de canciones, y no estábamos listos ni física ni mentalmente para un concierto de esa talla._

_- Los patrocinadores del concierto tuvieron serios inconveniente. Me pidieron que cambie la fecha por cualquier medio, y no tuve opción...- Trataba de disculparse, pero muchos todavía no salíamos del shock._

_- Seguchi-san, ¿Cómo vamos a dar un concierto esta noche si solo tenemos dos canciones?.- Fue lo primero que pude decir._

_- Si, es verdad. Además Enya todavía no se rec...- Los cuatro nos tiramos sobre Erik, tapándole la boca. Si Seguchi-san se enteraba de lo ocurrido con Tatsuha iba a poner el grito en el cielo y era lo último que necesitábamos en ese momento crítico._

_- Lo lamento muchísimo, no saben cuanto, pero si queremos dar lo mejor hoy por hoy tendremos que trabajar duro. Tenemos dos canciones geniales para el final, podremos presentarlos a ustedes y Nittle Grasper sabemos que será bienvenido.- Tenía sentido. A fin y al cabo, el recital era la presentación de nuestra banda, y la actuación de Nittle Grasper nunca iba a ser desperdiciada. Pero había que trabajar muy duro para preparar todo._

_ Ese día hubo mil y dos preparativos. Gente corriendo de un lado a otro, equipos técnicos, llevando los instrumentos al escenario. Mientras nosotros nos disponíamos a ensayar. No había ningún problema con nuestras canciones propias, pero aún había que trabajar muchísimo con las conjuntas los dos grupos. Todo estaba listo para el ensayo, instrumentos, sonido, equipo técnico, y ambas bandas. Pero alguien nos sacaba completamente de contexto._

_ No podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con desconsuelo. Creía ver venirse abajo todo cuanta imagen había formado de él por las reiteradas veces que estuvimos juntos, pues la forma tremendamente imbécil en la que se comportaba Ryuichi Sakuma en una situación como esa estaba logrando, tal vez por primera vez desde que lo conocía, sacarme completamente de quicio. Estábamos a solo horas del mayor paso de nuestra banda, y el se la pasaba tarareando estupideces y saltando como tarado._

_ Miré a Seguchi-san, tampoco sabía que hacer. Noriko estaba completamente histérica. Ni siquiera ellos entendían por que su compañero de grupo y amigo se comportaba de ese modo._

_ Finalmente fue Noriko quien perdió la paciencia, y se retiró del salón. Necesitaba aire para no cometer homicidio. Todos lo necesitábamos. Seguchi-san fue quien nos dijo que hasta que se calmara, tratáramos de calmarnos nosotros._

_ Salí casi colérica del estudio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de verdad necesitaba algo fuerte. Pero algo amenazaba con que de verdad, cometiera un asesinato. Ryuichi Sakuma comenzó a seguirme de cerca, cantando con Kumagoro..._

_- ¿A dónde va Eny-A-chan, Kumagoro?. ¿Vamos a seguirla? ¡Tal vez nos regale algo!- _

"_¿40 patadas en medio de la frente te parece un buen regalo?", fue mi respuesta interna. No voltee, no quería hacerlo. Entonces, se me apareció de frente. No se como demonios hace eso, pero acelera sus piernitas de tal manera que logra ponerse delante de las personas cuando menos lo piensas..._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Eny-A-chan?.- Sus ojos brillosos mostraban verdadera preocupación._

_- Quítate quieres...- Fue todo lo que respondí antes de moverlo con mi brazo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme que me ocurría?_

_- Pero estas muy molesta...¡¡¡Ya se!!! ¡Kumagoro va a animarte!.- Y para colmo, empezó a hacer bailar al conejo rosado frente a mis narices._

_ No podía comprender que ocurría. Había sido el sujeto más chistoso y encantador hacia horas antes, salvándome de, si no fue la más fea, una de las más feas cosas de mi vida, pero ahora se comportaba como un perfectísimo idiota._

_ Sentía unas tremendas ganas de golpearlo. Mi pecho se comprimía por los nervios y la preocupación de hacer el ridículo frente a un gran público, y no podía entender por que este sujeto nos traía más problemas de los que ya teníamos. _

_ Acabé por exasperarme finalmente, mis ojos se entornaron en una mirada de furia, presioné mis puños con fuerza._

_- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE NO PUEDES ESTARTE SERIO NI POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA???!!!- Grité a todo pulmón. No hubo nadie que no haya escuchado._

_ Entonces, ocurrió lo que yo menos esperaba. Bajó la cabeza, soltando a Kumagoro, que cayó al piso a nuestros pies. Ryuichi Sakuma se abalanzó sobre mi, sin tocarme siquiera, aprisionándome contra la pared. Colocó rápidamente ambas manos a los costados de mi cabeza, poniendo su rostro a muy pocos centímetros del mío. Tan cerca, que pude notar las diminutas imperfecciones de su rostro, y sentir el aroma de su cabello, que le cubría por completo los ojos. _

_ Estaba totalmente estática. Aunque hubiera querido moverme, me habría sido imposible._

_ Levantó la vista, clavándome la mirada con unos ojos tan maduros como hermosos, de un azul taciturno pero luminoso. Su voz sonó suave, dulce, casi en un susurro._

_- ¿Esto es suficientemente serio para ti?- _

_ Abrí los ojos de par en par. Nuestros labios estaban tan cerca que sentía su respiración contra los míos. Mi rostro comenzó a hervir, y debe haberse puesto tan rojo como nunca antes._

_ No me di cuenta cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y su boca se abrió, extendiéndose en una gran mueca de alegría. Ya era lo último..._

_ Comenzó a reír, levantando a Kumagoro del suelo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Quedé de espaldas a la pared, recostada en ella tan derecha como hacia unos momentos, cuando Ryuichi estaba prácticamente encima mío. Jamás me había sentido tan humillada en toda mi vida. Sentía que de verdad, me había tomado el pelo._

_ Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza nuevamente. Cerré los ojos, ocultando algunas lágrimas que querían salir, sin saber por que. Pues el dolor en mi pecho era muy grande, y esas malditas gotas saladas me estaban traicionando._

_ Levanté mi mano derecha y la azoté con todas mis fuerzas contra su mejilla. _

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IMBECIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Fue todo lo que le grité antes de salir corriendo, ahora si, llorando._

_ Sakuma-san me miraba desconcertado, con los cinco dedos TOTALMENTE marcados en su mejilla, tocándola por el ardor que le provocaba._

_ Lejos de ahí, Seguchi-san, Noriko y los muchachos trataban de sincronizarse mejor en algunas partes de las melodías. Habían conseguido avanzar bastante en las partes donde no nos incluían a Ryuichi o a mí, y sus ánimos estaban mejorando. Se asombraban, por otro lado, que Hyada no estuviera con ellos. Habría ido a comprar algo para tomar, pero no había vuelto._

_ Luego nos enteraríamos todos donde se encontraba..._

_ En tanto, yo estaba encerrada en una de las oficinas. Sentada en una amplia silla, pero casi acostada sobre el escritorio, con la cabeza entre los brazos, cantando con la voz ahogada las letras que debía cantar con Ryuichi. Varios hilos de lágrimas me recorrían el rostro, sobre las huellas hechas por las anteriores que comenzaban a secarse. No entendía. Simplemente estaba fuera de todo marco de mi entendimiento. Por que estaba yo, Enya Nevelainen, a pocas horas del mayor concierto de nuestra banda, llorando por culpa de un imbécil. No soportaba la impotencia que sentía crecer a cada momento dentro de mi pecho. Temía muchísimo perder la voz por esa angustia, así que me incorporé, frotando por sobre mi busto, dándole calor. _

_- Por favor, Enya-san, Sakuma-san, vengan al auditorio principal, debemos seguir ensayando y las pruebas de sonido no van ha hacerse solas.- La voz de Seguchi-san sonaba divertida, pero seria a la vez. _

_ Era verdad...teníamos un concierto por delante, y aunque quisiera matar a ese idiota de Ryuichi Sakuma, debíamos cantar juntos, y no iba a fallarles a mis amigos. _

_ Estaba poniéndome de pié, cuando noté algo detrás de un helecho a un lado de la puerta, que acababa de notar, estaba entreabierta. Entonces, Kumagoro se asomó por entre las hojas, siendo sostenido por una mano cuyo dueño creía esconderse tras la gran maceta. Apenas podía verle los flecos castaños brillando por las luces._

_ Entorné los ojos con disgusto, no quería verlo a menos que fuera en el escenario._

_- Eny-A-chan, espera por favor.- Una voz infantil salió de él. O mas bien, de Kumagoro.- Ryu-chan esta muy muy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy arrepentido. Perdónalo por favor, por favooooor. Él sabe que se comportó como un tarado. Ya le recriminé que no debe hacerte esas cosas. Ryu-chan te quiere muchiiiiiisimo, Eny-A-chan. ¡Y yo te quiero muchiiiisimo también! Por eso ninguno de los dos queremos verte llorar. Eres mucho más bonita cuando te estas sonriendo.- Kumagoro se movía de lado a lado, haciendo que sus orejas cayeran una y otra vez a ambos lados de su cabecita._

_ Lo miré, a Kumagoro, y a los flecos de cabello castaño que identificaba como Ryuichi. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Cada uno se comporta como su personalidad lo dicta, y él había sido así desde que lo conozco. Cada persona demuestra cariño de una manera diferente. Esa era su forma de demostrar cariño. Y, a decir verdad, yo también sentía un gran cariño por él._

_ Sonreí levemente, cerrando los ojos. Caminé hacia el, tomando la patita de Kumagoro como un saludo. El conejo accedió encantado a saludarme. _

_ Tomé entonces la mano tras Kumagoro, haciendo que Sakuma-san saliera de donde estaba, y me mirara atónito, como si enserio creyera que no suponía que era él. Abrí los ojos, clavándole la mirada. Ya no tenía rencor hacia él en ella. Me acerqué a él, y le di un beso en la frente. Tan dulce como pude hacerlo._

_ Se sonrojó mucho, contrastando y resaltando sus ojos, que ahora estaban brillando._

_- Mejor ya vamos, nos están esperando.- Dije comenzando a caminar por delante de él._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!.- Fue el grito que escuché a mis espaldas. _

_Creí que vería a Sakuma-san gritando y saltando de nuevo. Pero lo que vi fue a un Ryuichi adulto caminando a mi par. Poco más alto que yo. Mirándome fijo con una tierna sonrisa. No pude hacer otra cosa más que responderle._

_ La hora se estaba acercando. _

__

Hola todo el mundo!!!!!. Como estan!! tanto tiempo!! jejejejejejeje. Bueeeeeeeeeno, estoy a FULL con la facultad, pero me tome un tiempo para subir este cap. Espero que les guste mucho, y espero reviews de que les parecio, jejeje.

Muchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssss gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejaron!!!.

rikkutomoe, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y que lo hayas leido de una pasada =D. La verdad que ni idea, yo no lo configuré asi, pero es cierto =S, como que no acpeta anónimos, pero ni la mas pálida idea de como hacer para que si los acepte, si sabes como hacerlo ayudameeeee Xx.

AlmaMaxwell, graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss amiga por tus consejossss y se acerca el momento asi que preparate ;), jejejejejejeje.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno...ahora si me retiro. Nos vemos prontito espero!!.


	8. Noche Tercera

**NOCHE TERCERA: **

The kiss sweetest  
And touch so warm  
The smile kindest  
In this world so cold and strong

**"Close To The Flame", by HIM**

_Era la gran noche. Luego de miles de preparativos. Nos agrupamos todos en un gran salón antes del recital._

_Todos nosotros habíamos pasado por manos de miles de maquillistas y gente que nos decía que ponernos. Al final y gracias a los gritos de Kira, elegimos nuestra propia ropa. La que estábamos acostumbrados a usar en los recitales, y expresaba parte de nuestro estilo. Después de todo, éramos una banda de metal-sinfónico. Contactábamos perfectamente con Nittle Grasper._

_Estaba dándome unos últimos retoques por mi misma a mi cabello. Siempre encontraba algo fuera de lugar. Y odiaba cuando me pasaba eso...No soy perfeccionista con la imagen, si soy sincera me importa un bledo como me vea, solo me importa que mi voz este en perfectas condiciones, pero por alguna maldita razón, esa noche veía todo con ojos diferentes. Y todo debía estar más que perfecto. Me miré por última vez al espejo. Suspiré. Estaba lista._

_Kira estaba sencillamente preciosa. Parecía un perfecto ángel vestido de negro. Su rostro angelical con su ropa gótica, sencillamente hermosa. Y solo puedo decir que si mis compañeros no fueran como mis hermanos, esa noche los hubiera secuestrado a los tres..._

_Salimos todos al mismo tiempo. Sakuma-san y los muchachos estaban listos. No me resulto raro ver a Ryuichi más apuesto que nunca. Es prácticamente imposible que a ese tipo algo le vaya mal... Incluso horas antes, cuando practicábamos, estaba increíblemente apuesto con ropa de entre casa...pero hablaré de ello mas adelante._

_Desde donde estábamos se escuchaban los gritos frenéticos de las admiradoras de Nittle Grasper, murmullos, aplausos y obscenidades. Faltaban minutos para que salieramos a escena. Y mis piernas temblaban como si estuvieran hechas de papel._

_Kira golpeaba ligeramente en un continuo y casi molesto ritmo sus palillos. Estaba aún mas nerviosa que yo. Todos lo estábamos._

_Justo cuando creí que el corazón me iba a estallar, Mr. K salió de la puerta que conducía al escenario._

_- It's show time!- Gritó con toda naturalidad. _

_Seguchi-san nos miró, sonriendo complacido, asintiendo. Comenzaron a caminar. Kira y Malcom iban dando ligeros saltitos. Hubiera resultado chistoso en otro contexto._

_Respiré profundo. Todos habían salido. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando algo me detuvo. Alguien había tomado mi brazo. Era Ryuichi._

_Me lo quedé mirando inmóvil. Teníamos que salir, solo rezaba para que no se pusiera en idiota de nuevo...pero una parte de mi decía que eso sería imposible. Y lo comprobé cuando miré directo a sus ojos adultos._

_Su rostro estaba a escasos diez centímetros del mío. Se había mantenido serio hasta que sonrió, mostrando ternura y madurez en su mirada al mismo tiempo. Su voz sonó hermosa en mi opinión._

_- Esto es por nuestra suerte, Enya.- _

_No comprendía a que se refería. Creí que, si era por cabala, me daría a Kumagoro para que los dos le estrecháramos la mano. Pero mi sorpresa fue inmensa, más que inmensa, cuando pasó lo que pasó._

_Soltándome el brazo, me tomó con fuerza y dulzura por lo hombros, llevándome hacia el, y cerrando mis labios en un beso. Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Mantenía cerrados los suyos. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves. Pero pude analizar eso luego, puesto que no terminaba de caer en que estaba sucediendo._

_Nos separamos. Volvió a mirarme, y sonrió._

_- Demos lo mejor.- Dijo tomándome el brazo y llevándome con él. _

_No quise golpearlo, no quise gritarle, solo reí por mis adentros. Había llegado la hora._

_Las luces se encendieron sobre nosotros. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Jamás en mi vida había estado frente a un público tan enorme como ese. Ryuichi y Tohma presentaron a ambos grupos, mientras los chicos acompañaban de fondo con sus instrumentos. El recital dio comienzo con una de nuestras canciones. Una de nuestras favoritas elegida para ese momento. Mi boca se movió por si sola, viendo como Ryuichi me miraba de reojo, mientras movía sus brazos lentamente, para que el público lo imitara, acompañando al suave y melancólico ritmo de la canción._

"**_All those beautiful people  
I want to have them all  
All those porcelain models  
If only I could make them fall_**

**_  
Be my heart a well of love  
Flowing free so far above"  
_**

_Puedo jurar que veía lágrimas en algunos rostros. Junto con risas de admiración. Nos miraban embelezados. Como si nunca hubieran escuchado una canción o un grupo como el nuestro.  
_

"**_A wintry eve  
Once upon a tale  
An Ugly Duckling  
Lost in a verse  
Of a sparrows carol  
Dreaming the stars  
  
Be my heart a well of love  
Flowing free so far above  
  
In my world  
Love is for poets  
Never the famous balcony scene  
Just a dying faith  
On the heaven's gate"  
  
_**

_Mi pecho comenzó a inflarse de la emoción, viendo sus rostros, escuchando a mis amigos sacarle chispas a sus instrumentos. Todo aquello hacia que mi voz fluyera como agua.  
_

"**_Crystal pond awaits the lorn  
Tonight another morn for the lonely one is born"_**

_La canción terminó en perfecta armonía. Hubo un gran silencio. Me estremecí. Todos lo hicimos. Segundos después, todo, TODO, el público saltaba y gritaba descontrolándolo todo. Les había encantado. Mi sonrisa era de oreja a oreja. También la de Sakuma-san, quien solo se limitaba a mirarme. Le devolví la mirada. Asentimos._

_Miramos a los chicos. Asintieron emocionados también. Comenzaron a tocar de nuevo, ahora una de las canciones de Nittle Grasper. Fui yo ahora quien quedó totalmente embelezada mirando a mi compañero en voces. Ryuichi era otro cuando cantaba. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba de tal forma, que era imposible verlo con tal brío fuera del escenario. Como si lo mejor de él lo reservara para ese momento, ese instante._

"_**Tooku de me wo hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
Yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni  
  
(Deguchi no nai) Shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
(Kuzureru hodo) Itsuwari wo misete  
  
Umare kawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi wo irodoru  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni nattemo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru  
  
(Sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)"**  
_

_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

__

_- A ver si entiendo... ¿quieres que mueva mi cadera como si fuera una licuadora?- Pregunté mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la razón._

_- ¡¡Así es NODA!!- Respondió moviendo su cadera._

_Estaba COMPLETAMENTE loco si pensaba que iba yo a moverme así. _

_Antes de que comiencen a desesperarse...les explicaré...Ryuichi me dijo, horas antes del recital, que mi voz sobre el escenario era casi perfecta, pero que mi carisma no atrapaba mucho al público. Que debía recordar a quien iba dirigida la canción, que estaba entregándome por completo a esas personas frente a mi, por lo que debía caerles bien tanto con mi voz como con mis movimientos...Acepté, pensé que tenía razón, pero me pedía que bailara como la forma en la que yo mas odio._

_Entiéndanme...detesto correr, imagínense moverme de ese modo...Finalmente, Sakuma-san se dio por vencido._

_- Eny-A-chan no va a moverse...- Abrió los ojos de repente. Me sobresalté.- ¡Entonces le mostraré como puede hacerlo!-_

_Acto seguido, me dejó helada. Puso play un reproductor con uno de sus CDS dentro, y comenzó a hacer la mímica de la canción. Puedo jurar que su cuerpo me tenía hipnotizada. Sus movimientos eran tan alegres, graciosos y sensuales al mismo tiempo. Sin quererlo me sonrojé. Me miró, con unos ojos completamente diferentes. Me tendió una mano, haciéndome parar. No me di cuenta cuando me movía como él. Como me movía con mi propio estilo, con mis movimientos, adaptados a mi ritmo y mi cuerpo, pero con una gracia similar a la suya. Sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Fue un momento mágico._

_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Volví en mí cuando sentí la mano de Sakuma-san tocando la mía. Sus ojos eran más cálidos que nunca. Me sonreía. Lo imité. Sabía lo que significaba. Comencé a cantar a su par. Una vez mas y por primera vez en esa canción, frente a la vista asombrada de Nittle Grasper, NeverMind y los gritos de las admiradoras, nuestras voces se fusionaron en Sleepless Beauty, la canción de Sakuma-san._

"_**Muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira wo chirasu hana no you ni  
Migaku houseki te no naka no hibi ni sae kizukihajimeteru  
  
(Tsumetai te ga) Nuke ochita toge qo hirou kara  
(Madoromu hi ga) Kusuburitsuzukeru  
  
Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide  
  
(Deguchi mo naku) (Kuzure ochiru)  
  
Umare kawaru no anaa yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi wo irodoru  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni nattemo kiseki wa mada megurikuru  
  
Todokanu hikari no kanata azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide"  
**  
Sin saber como, nuestros cuerpos se acercaron, y nos movimos en una coreografía que no había sido preparada, pero fue perfecta. Pasando nuestros brazos alrededor del otro, agachándonos y subiendo, enredándonos con toda sencillez, gracia y sensualidad, para el último coro de la canción._

"**_(Sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)"_**

_Nuestras caras quedaron frente a frente, a escasos centímetros. Nuevamente, reímos. Los gritos enloquecidos de las fans y los aplausos nos volvieron sordos en ese momento. Pero fue como si solo estuviéramos nosotros. Por ese único instante, éramos uno._

_Fue por sobre muchos, uno de los mejores conciertos de nuestras enteras vidas..._

Hola de nuevo a todos!!!!!. Larga espera no?. Jeje, necesite bastante tiempo para pensar como hacer un capitulo tan significativo en la historia como este, por eso espero que les guste mucho!!!. Espero que me escriban para decirme que les parecio!!! jejejeje.

Muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas graciaaaaas a todos los que me enviaron reviews!!! jaja realmente me animan a seguir.

Deraka, muchas gracias por todo lo que me escribiste. Me alegra muchiiisimo que te guste tanto el fic = D, y espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado. Y siiiiii te juro que cada vez que escribo escucho la voz de MY HONEY RYUICHIIIII!!!!!!! jajajajajajajaja. Y no te preocupes, voy a meter mas a Suguru en los proximos capitulos. Es un personaje que me encanta por su seriedad tambien!.

Y ahora.... quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga Alina (alma maxwell). Muchisimas gracias amigaaaaaaaa por todo tu apoyo!!!. Y no te preocupes que voy a cumplir con lo que te prometí ; ). jejeje.


	9. Día Seis

**DÍA SEIS:**

_ A veces, cuando todavía por las noches pienso en lo que ocurrió ese día, mis ojos se humedecen. Jamás, nunca, volvió a pasarme algo semejante, gracias al Cielo._

_ Todo comenzó con una mañana particular. Luego de tan INCREIBLE recital, Nittle Grasper y NeverMind decidimos celebrar conjuntamente. _

_ Jamás hubo tanto licor dentro de NG Records. Bebimos demasiado esa noche...tanto que sino fuera por que juntos armamos el rompecabezas de esa noche, no sabría que demonios sucedió...Lo único que recuerdo por mi misma es la mañana siguiente. Cuando desperté sobre algo muy calido y suavecito...y que respiraba...Abriendo mis ojos con dificultad, entrecerrándolos por la luz que me estaba matando, vi que estaba usando como colchón el cuerpo de Sakuma-san... A su vez, mi cuerpo era el colchón de Kira. _

_ Sentía que no podía respirar, pero mi compañera no era tan pesada como para quitarme el aliento por más que estuviera recostada de lleno sobre mí, pero cuando note el gigante pie de Erik rozando mi nariz comprendí todo..._

_ Note que todos estábamos absolutamente vestidos, así que la idea de una orgía descontrolada salio de mi mente por completo. Seguchi-san se puso de pié también, había quedado dormido en un sofá. Me sorprendió, él, orgulloso dueño de NG Records, despertando con anteojos oscuros por que el sol lastimaba sus ojos...No parecía molesto...tal vez esa noche de licor y bromas le hubieran hecho recordar sus viejos tiempos._

_ Todos nos pusimos de pie como pudimos. No estábamos mareados, pero tremendamente adoloridos y cansados._

_- Bien...-comenzó a decir Seguchi-san.- Creo que ninguno esta en condiciones de trabajar hoy...- Irguiéndose, nos miraba a todos con detenimiento._

_- ¡Tu tampoco estas en tus mejores días, Tohma!.- Noriko le paso un brazo por detrás del cuello. Seguchi-san se sonrojó. Tenía razón..._

_- Bueno...dadas las circunstancias...- Las palabras que siguieron sonaron en mis oídos como la más bella canción entonada por la más hermosa voz de un ángel..._

_ ¡¡¡¡NOS DIERON EL DIA LIBRE!!!! _

_ Escapándonos como pudimos de la preciada Mágnum de Mr. K, nos escabullimos del edificio. Es chistoso...pero aun puedo sentir los pasos alocados de ese alto estadounidense, como sus tiros al aire (y a nuestras extremidades) gritándonos groserías en su idioma natal..._

_ Pero volviendo a la historia...estábamos muy cansados, la noche había sido increíble, pero el desgaste físico también lo había sido...necesitaba mas que unas horas de sueño como había tenido...Había comenzado a caminar con mis amigos, cuando alguien me tomó del brazo. Giré mi cabeza, y vi el rostro iluminado de Ryuichi, mirándome con ojos suplicantes. Ese sujeto tenía incrustadas las baterías por algún lado... ¿Cómo podía ser que no estuviera tan destrozado como nosotros?... Lo que dijo a continuación me hizo confirmar esa pregunta._

_- ¡¿Eny-A-chan quiere ir a pasear?!- Me pregunto con ojitos de perrito triste._

_ No sabía si reír o arrojarlo al medio de la calle...me ponía nervioso verlo con tantas energías...aunque, sin saber por que aún, moví mi cabeza arriba y hacia abajo, asintiendo. Kira hizo sonar una estruendorosa carcajada ante la situación. Malcom y Erik dudo mucho que estuvieran con la cabeza en este planeta siquiera. Pero no noté la fría y calculadora mirada de Hyada sobre mi hombro. Y nunca esperé algo así de él...jamás..._

_ Comenzamos a caminar a la par del otro. No tenia idea de donde rayos quería llevarme, pero no me importaba realmente. Nunca había notado lo extrañamente tranquilo que es caminar a su lado cuando tiene la boca cerrada._

_ En el camino nos cruzamos con Hiroshi y Suguru. Estaban casi eufóricos. Habían ido a vernos al recital en primera fila. Si, recuerdo haberlos visto. Incluso me agaché y estreche mi mano con cada uno de ellos. Me sorprendió no ver al muchacho pelirrosa con ellos. Pero lo supuse...en ese momento recordé ver a un guapísimo rubio de ojos dorados, de cuyo brazo estaba colgado Shuichi-kun. Si nosotros estábamos en estado catatónico no quisiera imaginarme en que estado quedaron ellos..._

_ Seguimos caminando. Miraba entretenida como Ryuichi saltaba de un lado a otro, jugando con Kumagoro. No parecía tener 31 años en ese momento...no podía creer que el mismo hombre que la noche anterior había brillado de tal manera, con tal intensidad, fuera ahora como un niño jugando con su peluche. Anoche...esa palabra se repetia en mi mente constantemente...brillar...si, había brillado...brillado con la misma intensidad que brillaron sus ojos cuando tuve su rostro a tan poca distancia, antes de que sus labios sellaran los míos..._

_ Mis pensamientos se detuvieron en ese momento. ¿Qué había significado ese beso? ¿Había sido producto del nerviosismo?, ¿Había sido solo por impulso?, ¿Por cabala como lo había dicho?...no lograba encontrarle respuesta a esa pregunta. _

_ No me di cuenta cuando habíamos bajado a un lado del río, que a esas horas, sus aguas brillaban intensamente, dando un efecto increíble ante los ojos._

_ Tampoco me di cuenta cuando Ryuichi habia dejado de jugar con Kumagoro, y caminaba nuevamente a mi paso, mirándome fijamente con ojos adultos. _

_- ¿Ocurre algo, Enya?- Me pregunto sin dejar de mirarme. No solo su mirada cambiaba por completo...hasta su voz sonaba diferente..._

_- No...no...no ocurre nada, Sakuma-san...- No pude mirarlo a los ojos como él. Me sonrojé. Aún pensaba en ese beso robado de la noche anterior. Me sentía como una colegiala a la que le dieron su primer beso en el juego de la botellita... Pero lo que me dijo a continuación me hizo creer que enserio, ese tipo leía la mente..._

_- Estas enfadada por que te besé anoche, ¿verdad?...- Pregunto parando en seco._

_ Lo imité, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. De verdad, me había tomado por sorpresa...esperaba todo, prefería todo, antes que esa bendita pregunta. Incluso prefería que estrellara a Kumagoro contra mi nariz como solía hacerlo. Pero en cambio, estaba ahí, parado frente mío. Los brazos cayéndole a un costado de su delgado cuerpo, con los hombros bajos. Me estremecí. El sol daba un efecto extraño y hermoso al mismo tiempo a los ojos de Ryuichi. A pesar de considerarlo un sujeto muy apuesto, por ese instante, en ese mismo momento, me pareció la criatura más hermosa viviente en la faz de la Tierra..._

_- Sa...Sakuma-san...- No podía modular palabra alguna._

_- Respóndeme, por favor, ¿fue eso lo que tanto te molesto?- Un dejo de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro. Me tenía totalmente hipnotizada. ¿Que podía decirle? ¿Qué si me había gustado?, ¿Qué si fuera por mi me arrojaría a sus brazos y no dejaría centímetro de su cuerpo sin besar del mismo modo?...no, no podía decirle eso...Ni yo misma sabía con seguridad si lo sentía realmente..._

_- No...no me molestó...- Su rostro se iluminó ante esas palabras, puedo jurarlo...- Se que lo hiciste por cabala...así que no te preocupes...no lo tomé a mal, Sakuma-san, quien sabe, tal vez fue por eso que nos fue tan bien.- Me esforcé por sonreír. La mejor de mis sonrisas._

_ Sonrió también, aunque con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos. Como si hubiera preferido otra respuesta, distinta a la que le di. En ese momento, su rostro se contrajo en la mueca de niño chiquito que acostumbraba ver. Me tomó del brazo, jalándome hacia delante, haciéndome bailar con él. _

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE GRAN NOCHE WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KUMAGORO SE DIVIRTIO MUCHO ANOCHE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!- No pude hacer otra cosa que reír..._

_ Lo que ocurrió horas después, luego de una tarde de bromas y buenos ratos, no quisiera recordarlo...pero ustedes se tomaron el trabajo de leer esta historia hasta este punto, de modo que les debo el respeto de contárselo..._

_ El día estaba en sus ultimas horas antes de anochecer, cuando Sakuma-san se ofrecio acompañarme hasta el hotel. Los gritos se acostumbraban oír desde nuestras habitaciones. Eran algo común. Pero eran gritos de alegría, risas, insultos en el buen sentido. Nunca en el malo. Nunca cosas hirientes como las que escuchamos con asombro y horror al entrar en la habitación que compartía con Kira._

_ Así como nunca había escuchado tales gritos, nunca había visto a Hyada en ese estado. Con su piel, normalmente mas blanca que la mía, totalmente roja por la ira, sus ojos parecidos a los de una bestia, peleando contra Kira, Malcom y Erik, quien se contenía para no golpearlo. _

_ Entré, asombrada, molesta de tal escena. Sakuma-san entró después de mi, pero de alguna forma, logró ponerse delante mío, como si quisiera protegerme._

_- ¡¿Estan diciendo que fue un buen trabajo?! ¡No me hagan reír! ¡Todo fue para el lucimiento de su eterna majestad de cabello negro y voz angelical!- Gritó señalándome. Eso era mucho... ¿estaban discutiendo por eso? Hyada había estallado por que, según su punto de vista,¿todo había sido para lucirme?_

_ No respondí, solo me quedé quieta, mirando aterrada y sorprendida la mano de Hyada apuntando hacia mí. La voz de Malcom sonó como nunca antes._

_- ¡¡¡Tienes que estar bromeando!!! ¡¡Hyada somos un equipo!! ¡Sabes bien que nadie se luce aquí, todos somos iguales!- Fue Erik quien tuvo que tomar del brazo a Malcom para que no se fueran a las manos._

_ Hyada sonrió de una forma que nunca antes había visto. Totalmente sarcástica, malintencionada...Entonces, dirigió sus ojos de hielo hacia mi. Se me paralizó el corazón al ver a mi amigo, mirándome con tal odio._

_- No hablo de lucirse ante el público...- Comenzó a decir con voz casi gutural, entre dientes.- Todo lo que ha hecho Enya hasta ahora ha sido para lucirse frente a su adorado Ryuichi Sakuma... ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta?...-_

_ Mi rostro se puso rojo, tanto de la vergüenza, como del enfado y frustración. Lo miré entre desprecio y pena. No sabía que responderle. Fue Kira quien saltó a defenderme. Empujándolo con fuerza, aunque solo lo moviera un poco._

_- ¡¡Deja de hablar de cosas de las que no sabes, imbécil!!- El largo cabello de Kira se desordeno en su rostro, cubriendo las delgadas lágrimas de angustia que habían comenzado a correr. _

_ Entonces, Hyada se atrevió a hacer algo que, aún hoy en día, jamás le perdoné. Levantó sus brazos, empujando a Kira contra Malcom y Erik. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, la pequeña se hubiera lastimado seriamente al caer con fuerza contra el suelo. _

_ No supe como. Juro que no supe como, de pronto aparecí frente a Hyada, y alzando mi mano la estrellé contra su mejilla, clavándole con furia todas mis uñas. Lo miré totalmente iracunda. Se había atrevido. Todo ese tiempo había pensado que jamás se atrevería, que seria lo suficientemente cuerdo como para no levantar las manos contra nadie. Menos contra una mujer, y muchísimo menos, contra Kira. Tenía pequeños trozos de su piel incrustadas en mis uñas, mientras veía como la sangre comenzaba a correrle por su rostro. Tenía la cabeza baja. No me miraba. Yo no podía hablar. Había perdido la voz. Finalmente, había pasado. Mi voz, momentáneamente, se había ido._

_ Sakuma-san me miraba aturdido. No parecía comprender mi reacción. Nadie parecía comprenderla. Entonces, Hyada volvió a mirarme. Con desprecio, con asco podría jurar. El tono de su voz solo comprobó lo que pensaba._

_- Realmente...eres capaz de comportarte como una gata en celo con tal de impresionar a Ryuichi Sakuma, Enya...- _

_ Sus palabras me sonaron como un puñal clavado en el medio del pecho. Salí de mi trance cuando vi a Sakuma-san pararse frente a mí, golpeando con una fuerza que yo misma desconocía la mejilla lastimada de Hyada._

_ Sus ojos eran de odio y desprecio puro, no aptos para el mismo Ryuichi. No aptos para la persona tan cariñosa que momentos antes había estado conmigo. Ahora era otro, completamente diferente. Su mano temblaba, manchada ligeramente con sangre, aun cerrada en un puño tan fuerte, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos._

_ Hyada no dijo más. Sin acabar de ponerse de pié, corrió fuera de la habitación. No terminaba de caer en lo que estaba ocurriendo. En lo que acababa de suceder minutos antes. Como uno de mis mejores amigos se comportaba como una bestia. Como todo se desintegraba frente a mis ojos, que habían comenzado a llorar amargamente. _

_ Senti como los chicos corrieron tras Hyada. Sentí como Kira se levantaba y me sostenía desde mi espalda. Sentí las cálidas manos de Ryuichi tomándome por los hombros, mirandome preocupado. Llamándome por mi nombre, moviéndome levemente tratando de que hablara. _

_ No lo resistí mas. Me solté de ambos, corriendo hacia el baño, encerrándome ahí. Me arrojé de espaldas duramente contra la puerta, y abrazando mis piernas me eché a llorar como nunca antes. La amargura que presionaba mi pecho apenas si me dejaba respirar. Oía sin oir la voz de Kira y Ryuichi tras la puerta, golpeandola para que abriera, pero no tenía ni fuerzas para responder. Solo quería sentir lastima por mi misma y de una maldita vez sacar esa amargura dentro mio, llorando como una condenada y maldiciendo todo lo que se me cruzara en mente._

_- Sakuma-san...- Kira miró tímidamente a Ryuichi, entre lágrimas._

_ Ryuichi la miró sorprendido, preocupado. Kira se veía indefensa, por primera vez, aparentaba su corta edad._

_- Yo me encargaré de ella...déjame aquí con ella...no hay nada que puedas hacer por ahora...- La voz de Kira sonaba cascada. Sin fuerza._

_- Quiero verla...- Ryuichi habló como adulto. Su mirada pocas veces fue tan seria, tan preocupada._

_- Por favor...- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de bajar la mirada. _

_ Entonces sucedió. Sakuma-san tomó la mano de Kira, extendiéndola, colocando a Kumagoro en ella, y cerrándola por último. Sonrió tiernamente, y se retiró de la habitación. Kira quedó pensativa._

_ Por mi cuenta, el río de lágrimas no había cesado. Pocas veces en mi vida había llorado con tal intensidad. Un leve ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré hacia la ventana del baño, que daba a un pequeño parque techado, parte de la habitación. Kumagoro se asomaba por ahí. Vi como fugazmente la mano de Kira desaparecía, luego de arrojar a Kumagoro por ahí. Escuché sus pasos descalzos, apurados por volver adentro. Había entregado su encomienda._

_ Me puse de pié costosamente, y caminando hacia Kumagoro, lo tomé en brazos. Lo miré, larga y pausadamente, aún con lágrimas cayéndome por los ojos. Caí sentada, deslizando mi espalda por la pared, volviendo a la misma posición que hacia momentos tenía. Abracé a Kumagoro con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar._

_ Sin saber por que, me sentía reconfortada abrazando ese peluche rosado. Como si estuviera abrazando a su dueño. Como si fuera a él a quien realmente quisiera abrazar, refugiarme en él. Pensar y sentir que todo lo que había pasado no era real. Que todo había sido una mala pasada, que mis amigos no habían discutido, que mi vida no se estaba cayendo a pedazos...que mis lagrimas podían ser secadas por sus manos, y reconfortarme tan solo con abrazarme y besarme como lo hizo antes del recital..._

_ Pronto, volví a salir de mis pensamientos. Escuché algo a través de la pared a mis espaldas. La misma voz que la noche anterior había brillado junto a la mía. Cuyo dueño era la persona a la que mis pensamientos recurrían en ese mismo instante. _

_ Ryuichi Sakuma estaba en la habitación de los chicos, cantando de espaldas a la pared en el mismo lugar donde yo estaba. Espalda por espalda, separados tan solo por una liviana pared. Entonando una de sus canciones favoritas, llamada **"Tearless"**...Estaba consolándome con una canción, pidiéndome que no llorara..._

_ No pude hacer más que sonreír. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared. Comencé a cantar a su par. Aumentando mi voz a cada segundo, quería que me oyera. _

_ Kira estaba tirada en su cama. Se sorprendió al escucharme. Sonrió entre lágrimas, y volvió a hundir su rostro en la almohada._

_ No entendía por que él era el único capaz de sacarme de mis penas. El único capaz de hacerme cantar cuando segundos antes lloraba como si mi vida hubiera terminado. Por que era siempre el, con su sonrisa infantil, con su mirada tierna, el que me hacia creer en que todo podía solucionarse. La persona que más me había hecho brillar._

_ Mis lágrimas se secaban conforme pasaba la canción. Conforme la voz de Ryuichi me calmaba poco a poco. Mi corazón volvía a latir. Mi pecho cesaba su punzante dolor._

_ No encontré jamás la respuesta a por que Ryuichi Sakuma lograba en mi todas esas sensaciones. Pero le estoy agradecida aún hoy. Agradecida por haberlo conocido, por sentirme su amiga. Por sentir que podía contar con que me protegería y estaría a mi lado. _

_ Y por permitirme comenzar a sentir por él, cosas que jamás había sentido, y que jamás volvería a sentir por nadie._

_Agradecida con él, solo por ser Ryuichi Sakuma..._

__

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Hola a todos de nuevo!!!!!. Si les soy sincera, no esperaba escribir este capitulo sino hasta el mes próximo. Pero gracias a mi amiga Alina (Alma Maxwell), me inspiré y lo escribi en una hora y media._

_Queria hacer una aclaración que olvide (por tonta XD) de hacer en el capítulo anterior, y es que la canción que dice ser de NeverMind, es en realidad de Nightwish, uno de mis grupos favoritos. Se llama "Swanheart", y se las recomiendo enormemente, asi como todo el material de este MARAVILLOSO grupo metal-sinfónico._

_La cancion "Tearless" que esta en este capitulo, no pude conseguir la letra ......(, pero es HERMOSA, asi que quien pueda conseguirla, hagalo, por que es MUY linda!!._

_Queria agradecer MUCHISIMO todos los reviews que recibí, Deraka, me alegra mucho enserio que te haya provocado ese sentimiento!!!, la verdad no me esperaba que causara algo como eso. Pero si, te entiendo, el sentimiento que uno tiene antes del recital de algun grupo que le gusta mucho es ALUCINANTE. Y prometo poner mas a Suguru en lo proximos capitulos, por que su aparicion en este fue demasiado fugaz..._

_Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mi amiga Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mil gracias lokiiiiiiiiiiiiissss por todos tus animos, vos sos la responsable de este capitulo!!!!!!!!! ; ). Te re quiero loka!!!!!!._

__

_Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno....ya me pase de cursi....jeje. Espero que les guste este capitulo también, manden reviews contando que les parecio, y muchas gracias desde ahora!!._

_Nos vemos!!!_

__


	10. Día Siete

DÍA SIETE:

_ Pase una noche medianamente tranquila luego de ese gran disgusto. _

_ Recuerdo que cuando salí del baño, Kira se me arrojó al cuello, con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos.  
La abrasé, acurrucándola contra mi pecho. Aún era una niña, y esa horrible pelea la había asustado. Me quedé abrazándola hasta que quedó dormida en su cama, y yo también.  
_

_ La canción que Ryuichi canto para mi había provocado un efecto que no podía explicar…en ese momento me era imposible explicar nada…solo se me venia a la mente la imagen de Sakuma-san apoyado contra la pared, mientras estuvimos espalda con espalda. Por alguna razón, creía estar viéndolo. Si no fuera por el, aun estaría encerrada y llorando…_

_Tenía que agradecérselo…  
  
Cuando nos dirigíamos a NG Records, ninguno abrió la boca en todo el camino. Viajábamos mirado el suelo, y por supuesto, Hyada no estaba con nosotros…los muchachos no pudieron encontrarlo, y fue difícil para Malcom contener la furia dentro suyo, y mas aun la de Erik. Se sentía defraudado. _

_ Tiempo después me confesó, que había asumido desde el principio el rol de "pap" del grupo, del hermano mayor que cuida a sus hermanitos. Y que, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que nos había defraudado a todos. Y así era, Malcom era el mayor de nosotros, nuestro ejemplo a seguir como músico y persona. Pero jamás, JAMAS, dudamos de él, y nunca le echamos la culpa de lo sucedido.  
  
No sabíamos como mirar a Seguchi-san para explicarle lo sucedido. Tampoco tenia por que soportarlo. Los problemas personales no tienen mucho que ver con el trabajo. Tendríamos que arreglar las cosas con Hyada por nuestra cuenta, o encontrar otro tecladista…ninguna de las dos cosas parecían factibles… Sin embargo, se mostró bastante compasivo con nosotros…nos permitió tomarnos el dia libre. Dijo que un mal trago como ese no nos iba a dejar trabajar como debía ser. Se lo agradecimos profundamente… Justo antes de salir, nos miramos entre todos…entramos casi en el acto…  
  
El ensayo fue horrible. Apenas si podía cantar. Me equivocaba en cada estrofa, mis amigos no eran capaces de tocar correctamente. Era tan frustrante…mas aun cuando mirábamos el lugar vacío de Hyada…era demasiado doloroso para mi girar la cabeza hacia la derecha, y no encontrar la fría figura de mi amigo…Aunque nos haya tratado así, éramos un familia, y lo amábamos. Nuestra sorpresa fue inmensa cuando una alta figura se apareció por la puerta principal del estudio donde estábamos ensayando. _

_ Hyada estaba de pie frente a nosotros, cabizbajo, con los brazos cayéndole al costado del cuerpo, totalmente demacrado. Su ropa estaba completamente hecha un desastre, ni hablar su cabello, antes brilloso y similar a la ceda.  
_

_-Tu…- Comenzó a decir Erik a medida que se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente al recién llegado.- ¿¡Como te atreves a aparecerte?!.- Tuvimos que agarrarlo entre todos, saltándole al cuello, para detenerlo. Estaba fuera de si. Y como para no estarlo…todos nosotros tuvimos que hacer el mismo esfuerzo interno… La voz de Hyada sonó cascada.  
_

_-Muchachos…Kira…- Levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia ella.  
_

_ Kira tenía lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se encontraron con los de Hyada. Bajó la mirada con desilusión, como si muchos puñales se le clavaran en el pecho con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Miró a los muchachos. Erik lanzaba fuego con la mirada, Malcom por su parte, solo se limitaba a observarlo. Como si supiera lo que iba a hacer a continuación.  
Finalmente, me miró, cono ojos suplicantes. Quedé petrificada.  
_

_-Enya…¿Podría hablar contigo?...- Por un momento, su voz me pareció demasiado similar a la de Tatsuha. Lo mismo por su mirada. Asentí con la cabeza, soltando lentamente el brazo de Erik, caminé hasta mi compañero, y salimos de ahí. Las miradas de los muchachos se clavaron en nosotros con preocupación.  
  
_

__

_-Últimamente te veo muy cambiado.- Dijo Tohma Seguchi, sentado tras su escritorio, mientras veía como su amigo y compañero de banda jugaba con Kumagoro frente a sus ojos.  
_

_-¿Noda?- Fue todo lo que respondió, ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo confundido.  
  
Dos tazas de café dejaban escapar un rico aroma a ron al tiempo que humeaban sobre el escritorio. Hacia rato que habían terminado de hablar sobre el próximo recital, pero Ryuichi se había entretenido jugando con su amiguito, y Tohma simplemente no tuvo corazón como para echarlo. Era demasiado tierno como para sacarlo del recinto.  
Seguchi-san sonrió nuevamente. No era una sonrisa forzada, sino una totalmente sincera dirigida a su buen amigo.  
_

_-A mi no me engañas. Desde que Enya-san ha venido, cada vez que comportas de forma más adulta.- Colocó sus manos bajo el mentón, apoyando con delicadeza el peso de su cabeza. Luego de una mirada de confusión, logró obtener una amplia sonrisa por parte de Ryuichi.  
_

_-¡¡¡¡¡Eny-A-chan es muuuuuy simpática!!!!! ¡¡A Kumagoro le cae muuuuuy bien, noDA!!- Habló finalmente, mordiendo la oreja derecha de su adorado peluche.  
Seguchi-san rió con complicidad, mismo gesto que mostraban sus impresionantes ojos verde claro, levantando una ceja de forma sugestiva.  
_

_-¿Solamente eso?.- Rió con picardía en sus ojos.  
_

_ Entonces sucedió algo totalmente extraño. El rostro infantil de Ryuichi se contrajo en una mueca seria, y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse adultos, maduros, y con un dejo de enfado en ellos.  
_

_-¿Es que acaso te importa?.- Fue todo lo que dijo.  
_

_ Tohma no supo como reaccionar. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, y lo miró totalmente sorprendido.  
_

_-Go…Gomen-nasai Ryuichi…no fue mi intención ofenderte con ese comentario…-  
_

_-Agradecería mucho que no te metieras en mis asuntos, Tohma…- El rostro de Ryuichi no cambiaba, de igual forma su voz.  
_

_ Seguchi-san se lo quedó mirando hasta con temor. No era normal una reacción así en su amigo. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, totalmente incómodo. Uno de esos momentos donde desearías perder la voz para no pronunciar palabras equivocadas, como las que, pensó Seguchi-san, había pronunciado.  
_

_ Pero, en el preciso instante en el que intentó pedir disculpas, algo sucedió.  
El rostro de Ryuchi volvió a cambiar, extendiéndose su boca en una GRAN sonrisa, y una estruendorosa carcajada se dejo escuchar por toda la habitación. Tohma solo miraba confundido como Sakuma-san se revolcaba por el piso, tomándose el estómago, y riendo a más no poder.  
_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA TOHMA SE LO CREYO!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, KUMAGORO ESTABA ACTUANDO Y TOHMA SE LO CREYO TODO!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!.- Gritaba entre risas.  
_

_ El rubio solo vio como Ryuichi se ponía de pie, aún riendo, y se retiraba de la habitación dando saltitos, con Kumagoro en brazos.  
Se quedó helado un instante, analizando lo que había pasado. Cerró los ojos, moviendo la cabeza con resignación. Sonrió con gracia, llevándose una mano a la frente, levantando con delicadeza unos cuantos mechones dorados. _

_-No sabes mentir, Ryuichi…-  
  
_

__

_ Hyada me llevó hasta una oficina vacía, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Lo miré seriamente, esperando que comenzara a hablar. Después de lo que había oído, pude comprender que siempre tuvo bastante vocabulario, asi que no iba a tolerar que se quedara callado, como siempre lo hacía.  
Sus ojos mostraban una expresión que yo jamás había visto. El color verde de su iris se distorsionaba por una ligera cortina de lágrimas que luchaban por no salir. Algo totalmente impropio de él. Finalmente, habló.  
_

_-Enya…yo…- Levantó la mirada, buscando la mía.- No sabes cuanto lo lamento…-  
_

_- Quiero…quiero pensar que fue todo un mal entendido…que estabas con efectos de resaca o algo parecido. Por que no puedo creer aun lo que hiciste, viejo…- Increíble, pero aun conservaba para el mi totalmente estúpido sentido del humor. Sonrió tristemente.  
_

_- Pense demasiado en todo lo que paso. Y en todo terminó en que yo tuve la culpa…- Su voz parecía quebrarse a medida que avanzaban sus palabras. Desvié la mirada. Sus ojos no dejaban de buscar los míos. Entonces, dijo algo que nunca creí escuchar de él, menos en ese tono de voz. -Lo que dije de ti…lo lamento muchísimo…pero no podía ver como una mujer como tú se desvivía por…un imbécil como Ryuichi Sakuma…- Pude notar el énfasis de las últimas palabras, como si de verdad pensara así de él. _

_ Me lo quedé mirando, hasta que mis ojos se tornaron en disgusto. No iba a permitir eso, por parte de nadie._

_ -No te permito que hables así, Hyada…- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mirándome como si no entendiera o no quisiera entender lo que estaba diciéndole.- Te prohíbo que hables así de Sakuma-san…Ryuichi no es ningún idiota, así que mejor piensa y mide tus palabras para hablar de él.- Pocas veces mi voz sonó tan firme.  
_

_ La mirada de Hyada pasó de asombro a una que me fue difícil de identificar. Sus ojos se tornaron tristes, aún más tristes que cuando comenzamos a hablar. Parecía apunto de llorar. Sin embargo, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.  
_

_-Estas enamorada de él, ¿verdad Enya?.- Bien…pensemos…eso SI me tomó por sorpresa. Y, definitivamente, eso SI me dejó mirándolo como idiota, sin saber que decir. Mis mejillas ardieron como pocas veces lo habían hecho. _

_ Una gran cantidad de cosas se cruzaron por mi mente en ese instante. Imágenes, momentos, palabras, sentimientos que hasta ese momento no había tenido, o no me había percatado de ellos. ¿Estaba enamorada de Ryuichi? Vaya pregunta…no lo sabía. Me era seguro que sentía una gran simpatía por él, aún cuando quisiera matarlo en ocasiones. Sabia que lo consideraba mi amigo…pero también estaba segura de que no era solamente eso a mis ojos…pero, que era, no podía saberlo.  
Hyada rió con tristeza.  
_

_-Iré a hablar con los muchachos…les debo una disculpa muy grande…en especial a Kira…gracias por escucharme…- Dijo dándose media vuelta.  
_

_-Hya…- Comencé a decir, levantando mi brazo con la intención de detenerlo, como si tuviera algo que decirle.  
_

_ Hyada paró en seco, aún dándome la espalda. Levantó la cabeza, mirándome de soslayo. Estaba llorando.  
_

_-Tenemos un camino muy largo por delante, Enya. Voy a remediar mi error, por que los amo a los tres. Son mi familia. Y somos una gran banda, no podemos arrojar todo por la borda, este es solo el comienzo…- Sonreía, a pesar que las lagrimas caían de sus ojos verdes cristalinos con gran fluidez. No fui capaz de ir tras el cuando desapareció dando la vuelta. Hasta el día de hoy que no entiendo el significado de sus lágrimas.  
  
Pasó toda la tarde, reconciliándonos entre nosotros. Aclarando las cosas, y terminamos mejor que nunca. Erik, Malcom y Kira le dieron una paliza, que terminó siendo tan amistosa como las que siempre tenían, como hermanos… Esa tarde, poco nos importo el ensayo, pensábamos que estar bien entre nosotros era lo esencial. Los muchachos de Bad Luck se unieron a nuestras charlas. Incluso Hyada y Suguru pasaron horas en el teclado, dándose consejos sobre diferentes estilos.  
_

_ Ese niño me recordaba a Kira en su talento. Tan joven y era todo un profesional. Aunque tal vez le hiciera falta algo de vida social…era como si en su trabajo se resumiera absolutamente toda su vida, como si quisiera probarse algo superándose continuamente, y como si hubiera alguien más a quien superar.  
Hiro y Shuichi fueron los que mas participaron de nuestra conversación. Fueron momentos realmente agradables.  
No había visto a Ryuichi en todo el día. Era extraño en sobremanera, puesto que mis pensamientos no se habían alejado de él…  
  
Los muchachos se habían ido. Me quedé sola en el estudio donde habíamos estado todo ese día, sentada contra una pared, con la cabeza baja, pensando. Todo lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos días me daban muchas cosas para pensar…mi vida había dado un giro de 180º y yo apenas si caía en cuenta de ello.  
Estábamos floreciendo como banda metal sinfónica, nuestro sueño desde que la formamos. Habíamos viajado a la otra punta del mapa, conociendo así un país asombroso, rico en costumbres, tradiciones y leyendas. Habíamos conocido a gente maravillosa. Y había conocido a Ryuichi Sakuma…al menos en mi caso, él había provocado ese giro en mí.  
_

_ Su forma infantil y adulta a la vez de ver las cosas, esa manera tan peculiar de mirar la vida a través de sus ojos azules, me había hecho pensar y replantearme tantas cosas como nunca creí que sería posible. Me sentía totalmente diferente a la Enya Nevelainen que había salido de Nueva Zelanda y pisado Japón por primera vez… Unos pasos detenerse frente a la puerta, mostrando una figura negra y despeinada me sacó de mis pensamientos, supe de inmediato quien era.  
_

_-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Enya?....- Levanté la vista, asombrada. Esperaba que se me arrojara al cuello riendo como nene chiquito. Pero me había hablado desde su yo adulto. Desde el Ryuichi que cantaba a mi lado, el Ryuichi que la noche anterior me había ayudado tanto, el que me había besado antes de subir a escena.  
_

_ Sonreí al ver sus ojos volverse más claros a contraluz del pasillo. Mi sonrisa era mas triste que de costumbre. Todos esos pensamientos que fluían en mi mente solo me habían llevado a descubrir una cosa.  
_

_-Si…me siento mucho mejor, Ryuichi…- Crucé las piernas, sentándome derecha en posición india. Aún tenía la cabeza baja.  
_

_-Pues…parece lo contrario…no me gusta verte así…- Su voz sonaba dulce, pacifica. Como música en mis oídos realmente. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento. Sonreímos al mismo tiempo.  
_

_-Sabes…me he dado cuenta…-Comencé a decir desviando la mirada a un punto fijo. El cabello me tapaba parte de mi rostro. Mi ojos se tornaron tristes nuevamente.- Pese a que me cueste admitirlo…Hyada tenia razón en algo…- Noté como Sakuma-san levantaba una ceja totalmente asombrado. No parecía muy contento de escuchar el nombre de mi compañero.- Hyada…me dijo que todo lo que hacía era para…para impresionarte Ryuichi…y tiene razón-  
Sus brazos, que hasta ahora estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, cayeron a un lado. Me miraba anonadado, como si no entendiera lo que le decía. Continué hablando sin mirarle.  
_

_-Te admiro tanto, me impresionaste tanto la primera vez que te oí cantar, que quise parecerme tan solo un poco a ti…Por eso me esforzaba, quería ponerme a tu altura…- No sabia si esas palabras eran verdad, o al menos, la absoluta verdad. No podía decir si había tras ellas algún otro significado. Tan solo salieron de mi boca, mezclándose con el aire y formando mi voz. _

_Callé por unos momentos, hundida en mis pensamientos.  
Tan profundo, que no me di cuenta cuando Ryuichi se me había acercado, arrodillándose frente a mi, poniendo su cara a centímetros de la mía.  
Quedé petrificada. Sus ojos, azules taciturnos y hermosos, se mezclaban con la claridad y oscuridad de la habitación, dándole diferentes matices, cayendo yo presa de su encanto. Su aliento era cálido. El cabello le caía sobre el rostro, y se movía levemente con cada respiración. Sonrió. Sonrió como sólo él sabia hacerlo… _

_-No hace falta que quieras parecerte a mi, Enya…- Dijo con dulzura y naturalidad. Levantó una mano, acariciando mi cara. Me estremecí ante el contacto de mi piel con su mano.- Quedé hechizado por tu encanto y tu voz desde la primera vez que te oí cantar…así que no tienes por que impresionarme…lo hiciste hace tiempo…- Sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos por unos momentos, que me parecieron eternos. _

_ El mismo tiempo que Sakuma-san tomó para besarme en la mejilla, y bajar su cabeza hasta mis piernas, apoyándola en ellas.  
Lo miré sin comprender. Ryuichi se acomodó en mis piernas, usándome como almohada. Sonrió tiernamente, como si disfrutara de la sensación tanto como yo…si…tanto como yo…  
  
Mi sonrisa fue idéntica a la suya en ese momento. _

Hola todo el mundo de nuevo!!!!!!!!!...TERMINE CON LOS PARCIALEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS (por ahora...changos....) jejejeje, pero aca estoy de nuevo, voy a ver como hago para actualizar todo, asi repongo el tiempo que no estuve presente P.

Muchisimas graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssss de nuevo por todos los reviews y el apoyo que todos me dan!!! realmente me hacen querer seguir escribiendo!!!.

Querida Deraka, tengo MUCHO que agradecerte!!!, en especial, quiero decir que una escenita que aparece este capitulo (la de Ryuichi y Tohma), me la dió ella. Me ENCANTO cuando me la contó, y le dije que iba a usarla. Asi que quiero agradecerte mucho mucho por haberme ayudado con eso!!!. Por otro lado....ME ENCANTO MUCHSISISISISISISISISISISIMO TU FIC SOBRE RYU-CHAN Y TOHMA!!!!!!! aprovecho para decirlo aca...por que sinceramente, me tocó ese escrito...

Aliiiiiiiiiiii mi amiguis Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii muchas gracias por tu apoyo loka!!!!!! me rio muchisimo hablando con vos y delirando como deliramos!!!! estoy rerere feliz de haberte conocido!!!!!!!! y siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii falta muy muy poquito ; )....

Queria hacer un par de aclaraciones...por que releyendo el fic, me doy cuenta que cometí errores alucinantes...ustedes sepan disculpar...jejeje

Enya es la vocalista lirica de NeverMind, banda proveniente de Nueva Zelanda. Hyada es el tecladista, Kira la baterista, Malcom el bajista, y por ultimo, Erik se encarga de la guitarra....antes que cometa otro error al equivocarme de instrumento P jajajajajajaja, es que marea a veces jajajaja.

Ahora siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, me despido. Espero volver pronto con otro capitulo!!!. Espero que me manden reviews diciendo que les pareció este capítulo, y si alguno sabe como hacer para sacarle el filtro y dejar que autores anónimos dejen tambien, POR FAVOR DIGANMELOOOOOOOOO ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(, es que nose por que no deja!!!!!! y enserioooooo nose por que!!!!.

Bueno...ya los aburri bastante...nos vemos pronto!!!!!!


	11. Día Ocho

_**DÍA OCHO:**_

_Todo había cambiado desde que llegamos con cierto temor a Japón. Ahora éramos un grupo conocido, habíamos madurado en estilo, y habíamos madurado nosotros._

_Aunque nos quedara muchísimo por aprender, y obviamente, aun nos quede muchísimo más, había ocurrido un importante salto en ese tiempo._

_Como también, había madurado mi relación con Ryuichi Sakuma…La forma en que me defendió de las agresiones de Hyada, la forma en que declaro su admiración hacia mi trabajo, me habían dejado completamente idiota para todo._

_Podíamos pasar horas hablando de cualquier cosa, incluso en su faceta infantil, aunque en esos momentos, solo me limitara a leer algo o mirar la televisión mientras el saltaba y correteaba por ahí con Kumagoro sobre su cabeza…_

_En ese tiempo, Mr. K se la pasaba haciéndonos citas con diferentes programas de televisión y radio. Hasta nos quiso hacer filmar una película…no importo que nos disparara con dos ametralladoras…JAMAS íbamos a prestarnos para algo tan comercial como una película de nuestra banda…_

_La publicidad fue difícil de hacer. Los fotógrafos no eran mas que nos babosos, insistiendo que Kira y yo apareciéramos en todas las fotos lo mas "ligeras de ropa" posible…de mas esta decir que o éramos todos en las fotos, o no era ninguno. Y de MÁS esta decir, que era con ropa o se atendrían a las consecuencias…_

_Sacando esos malos tragos, fue un periodo divertido. Todo iba bien, mas que bien, pero ese día, ESE día, algo nos cambió la perspectiva del mundo._

_- Debe estar bromeando…- Dijo Malcom con la boca abierta. Seguchi-san nos miraba sereno y sonriente como siempre lo hacía, detrás del escritorio de su oficina, como el Presidente de NG Records. Era increíble como el mismo sujeto que se emborrachaba y divertía como miembro de Nittle Grasper cambiaba tanto para ocupar su otro rol…_

_- Es hora, muchachos…tendrán que hacer su primer recital ustedes solos…no hay bandas soportes, no hay nada, solo ustedes y su música…- Lo explico todo de un tirón, como si sus palabras fueran tan malditamente fáciles de realizar._

_Mis piernas flaquearon un momento. Volvía a ocurrir. No era la primera vez que nos enfrentábamos al público. La última vez había sido colosal, pero teníamos a Nittle Grasper apoyándonos…tenía a Sakuma-san cantando a mi lado…ahora estaríamos solos. _

_Sería en unos días. Tres días para ser precisa. Para colmo…semejante noticia y tan poco tiempo para prepararlo todo…no podía estar pasándonos eso. Era una gran, GRANDISIMA oportunidad, pero teníamos miedo. El pánico se apodero de nosotros hasta que volvimos al hotel donde nos hospedábamos._

_Nuestra charla fue larga. No podíamos acobardarnos en ese momento, justo cuando las puertas se abrían ante nosotros. Era nuestro sueño. _

_- ¿Seguro que es lo mejor, Señor?- Mr. K estaba de pie frente al ventanal que mostraba a través de él la hermosa ciudad. El norteamericano, por primera vez, tenía tanto miedo como nosotros. Nos había llegado a comprender, ya que esto mismo había pasado con Bad Luck. _

_- Están listos, Mr. K. Usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie ya…- Seguchi-san ya no sonreía. Su clásico café con aroma a ron se exhibía sobre su escritorio._

_- Confió plenamente en esos chicos…pero tienen miedo…- Aunque pareciera increíble, el rubio desquiciado parecía entendernos. Por primera vez hablaba de nosotros sin tener su arma favorita en las manos._

_- Si confía en ellos…-Comenzó a decir mientras se ponía de pié.- Entonces no tiene nada de que preocuparse…-_

_Mr.K solo lo miró un momento, antes de bajar la vista, volviéndose hacia la ventana._

_Salí a caminar, necesitaba algo de aire para pensar bien las cosas. El corazón pocas veces me había latido tan rápido, y comenzaba a pensar que antes de ese recital iba a explotar dentro de mi pecho si no lograba calmarme. Sin darme cuenta, llegué a la playa donde había estado con Ryuichi tiempo atrás…Ryuichi…en ese momento trate de analizar bien el significado de su nombre en mi vida. _

_Durante el concierto junto a Nittle Grasper había estado con los pelos totalmente de punta, pero estaba tranquila, confiada muy en mi interior, de que todo saldría bien a pesar de nuestras dudas. Y eso era por que tenía a Sakuma-san de pie a mi lado, acompañando mi voz con la suya…pero ahora no estaría ahí. Por eso estaba tan aterrada._

_Me arrojé de lleno en la arena, cayendo sentada. Los últimos rayos de sol me daban en la cara, obligándome a cerrar levemente los ojos. La luz daba un asombroso efecto al agua que se extendía a pocos metros míos. El paisaje ayudaba a relajarme. Suspiré con fuerza, bajando la cabeza de golpe._

_- ¡¡¡¡ENY-A-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!.- Sentí que mi espalda era golpeada por algo. Supe quien era de inmediato. Giré levemente la vista, solo para comprobar que un chibi-Ryuichi estaba pegado a mis omóplatos, sosteniéndose de mis hombros.- ¡¿Qué haces tan sola, Eny-A-chan?!.- Siguió hablando con su vocecita infantil. _

_Reí. No me molestaba el contacto de Ryuichi con mi espalda, pero comenzaba a pesarme bastante, así que moviendo levemente los hombros entendió que tenía que bajarse. Se sentó a mi lado, jugando con su conejito rosado._

_Me quedé mirándolo de soslayo por un rato…aun no podía caer en cuenta de por que cambiaba tan radicalmente. De cómo rayos podía hacerlo. Algo entonces me sacó del transe; Sus ojos habían cambiado de repente, mirándome serio a los míos. Kumagoro descansaba sobre la arena. Su voz reflejaba su mirada._

_- ¿Por qué estas tan asustada, Enya?- Dijo de un tirón. Giré por completo mi cabeza, observándolo completamente anonadada.- Estas aterrada, no puedes engañarme.-_

_- Pe…pero Sakuma-san…- Apenas si podía articular palabra. Tenía razón, estaba aterrada, todos lo estábamos. Pero no comprendía como se había dado cuenta._

_- No tienes por que temblar de ese modo de antemano, Enya. Aún queda tiempo, ¿no confías en tu grupo?-_

_Abrí los ojos de par en par ante esa pregunta. ¡Por supuesto que confiaba en ellos!. Toda mi vida lo había hecho._

_- Desde luego que confío. Jamás dudaría de ellos…pero…- Baje la mirada con tristeza y frustración. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué había perdido la confianza en mi misma?, él no tenía la culpa de que por solo un concierto que cantamos juntos me hubiera acostumbrado de golpe a que cantar con alguien a mi lado no tendría tantas preocupaciones. No podía sonar tan chiquilina y poco profesional ante ÉL…_

_- Crees que no podrás tener un buen desempeño por que yo no estaré a tu lado, ¿verdad?....-_

_Bien…eso **SI** me dejo con la mandíbula golpeando el suelo. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ese tipo era increíble…me leía la mente constantemente. Por ese momento me sentí totalmente desnuda ante Sakuma-san. Sentí que no podía ocultarle nada, ni mis más profundos miedos, por que podía leerme como un libro abierto y letras gigantescas._

_- No tienes que pensar así, te lo aseguro…-Continuó. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan serios como antes. Entonces, se tornaron tiernos, así como la leve sonrisa que se formo en sus labios.- Eres una de las mejores artistas que conozco. Todos ustedes, cada uno en lo suyo. Aman cada segundo de lo que hacen, se aman entre ustedes, aman su trabajo mas que a nada…tienen todo lo que necesitan, ¿por que tienen tanto miedo de enfrentarse a lo que estuvieron esperando por tanto tiempo?-_

_Sus palabras sonaron en mis oídos como campanadas. Continuas, siempre en el mismo ritmo, y no cesaban. No despegábamos la vista de los ojos del otro en ningún momento. El atardecer logro, nuevamente, lograr que el azul de los ojos de Sakuma-san tuviera tantos matices como para hipnotizarme con ellos. _

_Escuché unas colegialas a lo lejos, chillando histéricamente, pues parecían haber reconocido a Ryuichi. Pero no me importó, como tampoco me importó la infinita ola de insultos que siguieron, cuando me reconocieron a mí…_

_Baje la vista nuevamente, sonriendo con tristeza. _

_- Tal vez…-Sakuma-san arqueó graciosamente una ceja.- Tal vez…sea que tenemos miedo a que por primera vez en tanto tiempo nos este yendo como queremos…Todo lo que soñamos por años, se esta realizando ahora…y eso me aterra…Cada vez que salimos a escena lo hago con un nudo en el estómago, y no desaparece hasta que bajamos. Pero lo acepto, por que significa que amo lo que hago, y es ese nerviosismo lo que me hace querer superarme a mi misma…pero esto es diferente Ryuichi…- _

_Levanté levemente la vista al terminar de decir esas palabras. Me sorprendí al ver a Sakuma-san mirarme con la más tierna sonrisa que jamás hubiera visto en mi vida._

_Kira abrió la puerta de la habitación, riendo ampliamente al encontrarse con Shuichi, Hiro y Suguru tras ella. _

_Los muchachos de Bad Luck entraron entusiasmados a la habitación de los muchachos. Nuestros grupos habían entablado una gran amistad. _

_Charlaron por horas, incluso tocaron pequeñas piezas de canciones favoritas de cada uno, pasando un rato de verdad agradable._

_Nunca dijeron por que razón fueron a visitarlos, pero lograron lo que se proponían. Bad Luck tenía mucha mas experiencia que nosotros en cuanto recitales de gran magnitud, y el pánico escénico del primer concierto era un sabor por el cual ya habían pasado. Por eso fueron esa tarde al hotel. Para despejar la mente de mis compañeros, y darles otras cosas en que pensar. Y lo lograron._

_Poco tiempo después, la noche comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad, viendo como comenzaba a alumbrarse por incontables luces de neón. Decidieron salir. Sus visitas a ese hospitalario canto bar se hacían frecuentes entre ellos, como también las veces que tuvieron que reparar las ventanas que hacía añicos Shuichi al salir disparado cuando veía a Yuki pasar por ahí…parece que estaban en el camino que el apuesto escritor tomaba cuando volvía a casa…_

_Ya era de noche cuando Sakuma-san y yo volvíamos a la habitación que compartía con Kira, ahora vacía. Me despedí de él, cerrando la puerta tras de mi._

_Estaba completamente ausente mientras me duchaba, dejando que cada gota de agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada contra una de las paredes de la tina. No podía contar cuantos pensamientos corrían por mi mente en ese mismo momento._

_Me puse la camisa que conformaba la parte de arriba de mi pijama, arrojándome de lleno en la cama, boca arriba. Aún tenía el cabello mojado, frío por el cambio de temperatura. Mirando sin mirar un punto fijo en el techo de la habitación, las palabras de Sakuma-san volvieron a mis recuerdos…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_- Realmente…todo lo que te dije era cierto, Enya…- Dijo sin dejar de mirarme con esa sonrisa tan hermosa._

_- ¿A que te refieres?...- Levanté una ceja, casi del mismo modo que él lo había hecho._

_Una fresca brisa nos invadió de repente, agitando levemente la cabellera de ambos. La marea comenzaba a subir, y ahora estaba casi llegando a nosotros. Sentí una sensación muy cálida cuando su mano se posó suavemente en mi hombro._

_- No dejas de sorprenderme…por que eres exactamente igual a mi…- Lo miré sorprendida. Continuó en el mismo tono.- Se como te sientes…y confío en que vas a hacerlo bien…son talentosisimos, tienes una voz increíble, y tu…simplemente, eres tu…-_

_- Sa…- No podía siquiera pronunciar su nombre sin trabarme. Sus palabras me dejaron sin habla, sin terminar de comprender lo que trataba de expresar._

_No parecía que fuera el Ryuichi Sakuma que yo conocía…hasta que hizo lo que hizo…Rió con ganas, y tomándome de ambos hombros ahora, se arrojó junto conmigo al agua, que ya estaba a pocos centímetros nuestro._

_Estaba **TAN** increíblemente helada, que todo lo que pude hacer fue emitir un grito agudo al sentirme presionada entre la arena mojada y el cuerpo de Sakuma-san sobre mi. Lo miré con plenas ganas de romperle la cara…pero no podía romperle nada al niño que estaba sobre mi…por que había vuelto a ser el niñito de siempre…Cerré los ojos un momento, y sonriendo, lo abracé, atrayéndolo hacia mi, presionándolo contra mi pecho. Noté su cambio, estaba asombrado. Su temperatura había subido varios grados en ese momento. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido como el mío._

_- Gracias…Ryuichi…- Susurré en su oído con toda sinceridad. Se estremeció levemente, al tiempo que una dulce sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. _

_Entonces, tomé fuerzas, levantándolo en el aire, haciendo que cayera al agua, ambos riendo. Perdí la cuenta de las vueltas que dimos en el agua, hasta que ya no la sentíamos tan fría. Ya nada importaba…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Miré de reojo mis pantalones y remera, aún mojada, hecha una gran bola y tirada dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia. Sonreí. No sabía que significaba ese muchacho en mi vida. Cuando había pasado de ser mi compañero, a ser lo que ahora era…Pero estaba feliz de lo que fuera que significara._

_Me revolví entre las sábanas hasta que quedé dormida._

_- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Hola gente!!!!!!!!!!!!. GOMEN NASAIIII!!!!!! por la tardanza....pero estuve con la facultad al palo....pero ya estoy de vacaciones (GRAAAAAAACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!), y espero poder recuperar el tiempo que no pude continuar n.nU.

Antes que nada, queria decir que este capítulo esta dedicado a mi amiga del alma Noe...VES QUE SI TE DEDICO CAPITULOS, LA RECALADA DE TU VIEJA EN TANGA????!!!!! EH????!!!!! EH????????????!!!!!!.....te quiero, yegua....!!!, asi que espero que te guste este capítulo, y sino nada, cagate...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, a que te hace acordar? P... Nah, enserio loka, esta hecho para vos, asi que espero que te guste mucho. Te re adoroooo!!!!!.

MUCHISIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS gracias!!! por todo su apoyo!!!!

Deraka, MUCHAS gracias por tu review. Jajaja, pero no tenes que agradecerme por poner esa escena en el capítulo anterior, yo te tengo que agradecer a vos por haberme dicho tu idea, por que posta, ME ENCANTO!!. Hogareño?, nunca me habían dicho algo asi, pero esta bueno! D. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores, y espero tu opinion con ansias!!.

Nat-chan y Dulce Tortura, muchsimaaaaass gracias tambien por haberme escrito!!, jejeje yyyyyyyyyyy les puedo adelantar que van a saber MUY pronto lo que ocurrira con la relacion de estos dos, pero soy mala y no digo nada mas XD...no me maten, porfas!!!....nn

Nina Angelix, la verdad que no tengo idea de lo que significa el NA NO DA!, pero le queda divino XD....

Uru Yuy, me alegro mucho que tambien te guste D, espero que pienses lo mismo de este cap.!!!

Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii boluda, no sabes lo que me gusto conocerte!!!!!, espero que sigamos siendo tan amigas, por que sos una dulzura de persona. Te REEEEEEEE QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Je...perdon que este TAN pesada con las dedicatorias...pero les hago una confesión...ademas de que pude promober materias en la facultad, lo cual me tiene HIPER feliz, el pasado sábado 27/11 asisti junto a la gente que adoro al recital de mi vida...FUI A VER A NIGHTWISH TOCAR EN OBRAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR FUE LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ese grupo es una de las principales inspiraciones para este fic, y para MUCHISIMAS cosas en mi vida. Espero que puedan escuchar algo de ellos, por que VALE LA PENA!!!!.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno...ahora si me voy, no los retengo mas tiempo P. Porfaaaaaaassss dejen reviews a ver que les pareció este capítulo!!!!.

Nos vemossss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Noche Cuarta

**NOCHE CUARTA:**

_ El tiempo pasó. El corto lapso que teníamos para preparar nuestro gran solo se había agotado en lo que para nosotros fue cuestión de días._

_ Habíamos trabajado día y noche en cada canción, cada partitura, acorde de guitarra, sincronización y cualquier cosa que pareciera perfecta, era perfeccionada aún más. A pesar de las dificultades que nos habían atacado, estábamos decididos a dar lo mejor._

_ Los gritos de miles de fans llegaron a mis oídos, paralizándome por un momento, y saliendo de mi trance cuando la cálida mano de Malcom me empujó levemente hacia delante. _

_ Los reflectores daban diferentes tonalidades a nuestras vestimentas rojas, violetas y negras. Todo era tan irreal…no me di cuenta cuando una ligera capa de sudor helado cubría mi cuerpo, perlando mi piel. _

_- ¡¡Muchas gracias por estar aquí!!- La potente y grave voz de Malcom hizo temblar al auditorio. La gente respondía a su frase con gritos histéricos.- ¡Bien, ustedes lo pidieron!.- _

_ Empezaron a tocar…solo pude agradecer que la introducción a esta canción fuera lo suficientemente larga como para dejar que mi mente viajara minutos atrás…antes de subir a escena…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_ Entrando en la habitación de vestuario, solo atiné a buscar mi traje. Siempre había usado tonos rojos, violetas y negro en cada presentación, y hoy no sería la excepción._

_ La bata blanca que me cubría cayó al suelo cuando la solté, para tomar el traje del recital._

_ Nose cuantos pensamientos se cruzaron por mi mente en ese mismo instante, pero solo uno perduraba, y era el de Sakuma-san…aun que sus palabras fueron claras como el agua, sus ánimos siempre habían estado conmigo…aun así, me sentía totalmente insegura de mi misma._

_ Sentía levemente el bullicio de toda la gente que había asistido al recital a través de las ligeras paredes de los corredores una vez que salí_

_ Kira y Malcom estaban hablando cerca de la puerta que conectaba con el escenario. Parecían increíblemente tranquilos. Lo admito…los envidie DEMASIADO en ese preciso momento…_

_ Seguchi-san estaba entre los ejecutivos en el palco principal. También estaban ahí Noriko y Yuki-san…al escritor le gustaba nuestro grupo, pero los saltos y golpes del público no le causaban el mismo agrado…_

_ Los muchachos de Bad Luck estaban entre el público, en primera fila. Hiro y Suguru miraban reprobatoriamente como un simpático pelirosado sostenía una pancarta enorme con las inscripciones "YUKI AI SHITERU!", apuntando hacia el palco._

_ Se preguntarán donde estaba Sakuma-san…pues pronto me percaté de eso…_

_ El momento había llegado. Nos abrazamos todos por última vez, cumpliendo un ritual que inaguramos la primera vez que tocamos juntos, y luego, solo nos encaminamos hacia el escenario._

_ Un horrible mal estar se presentó en mi pecho en ese momento. No…no podía ser cierto…no ahora…no justo en ese maldito instante…Mi mano se movió por si sola, masajeando por sobre mi busto. Por segundos quise llorar de la desesperación._

_ Fue entonces cuando lo vi…Ryuichi estaba de pié contra la pared del pasillo, con Kumagoro sobre su cabeza, pero sus ojos no eran los de un niño. Debe haber notado la angustia en mis propios ojos, por que se acercó a pasos apresurados, tomándome por los hombros._

_- Enya, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas bien?- Su voz denotaba verdadera preocupación._

_- Si…no te preocupes, solo son nervios…- Fue todo lo que pude modular. Había pensado en eso todo el día…y todo se iría al suelo si lo volvía a mirar a los ojos…Se dio cuenta._

_- No…no estas bien…Enya…- Dijo tomando mi mentón, levantándome la vista._

_ Fue lo último, cerré los ojos con fuerza, moviendo bruscamente mi cabeza y zafándome de su mano. Me miró anonadado. No parecía comprender nada…yo tampoco lo hacía. Solo se mantuvo en silencio. Le debía una explicación. _

_ Una vez más, como tantas veces desde que lo conocí…parecía a mis ojos el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Su camisa negra se había pegado levemente a su cuerpo por el calor. Su cabello le enmarcaba el rostro, resaltando las aguamarinas que tenía por ojos. Los brazos le caían a un costado del cuerpo, dándole una imagen inocente. Mi voz salió de mis labios como pudo…_

_- Por…por favor…Ryuichi…no quiero que estés entre el público esta noche…- Si…lo se, fue una frase horrenda. Más horrenda fue decirla, y más aún ver el asombro, tristeza y decepción en esos ojos que tanto amaba…si, que tanto amaba…_

_- Pe…pero…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir. No parecía comprender nada. No se lo podía culpar de ello._

_- Escúchame, Ryuichi…esta noche es demasiado importante para mis amigos…y para mi…Toda esa gente ahí afuera vino a presenciar nuestro acto, y merecen lo mejor como agradecimiento…- Notaba como su cuerpo avanzaba hacia mi, pero se detenía por temor...- No puedo ser tan egoísta con ellos…-_

_- ¿A que te refieres con egoísta? ¡Enya, no comprendo nada de lo que dices!- Lo juro…su voz sonaba cascada…jamás me sentí tan miserable como en ese momento._

_- No…no me hagas esto…no lo hagas mas difícil. Era todo lo que podía pensar luego de escuchar su voz como respuesta a mi pedido. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Solo quería explicarle el porque de todo…Y esperaba que fuera lo que fuera, comprendiera._

_- Ryuichi, si estas entre el público, solo te miraré a ti, solo te sentiré a ti…solo cantaré para ti… ¿entiendes?...-_

_ Eso fue todo. Se lo dije. No pude ser tan clara. Quería dar la mejor actuación de mi vida, todos mis amigos querían darla. Éramos un grupo, uno solo los cinco. Y toda esa gente merecía pasarla bien por igual. No podía darme el lujo de centrarme en él…por más que eso quisiera en lo más profundo… _

_ Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en ese momento. Quiso decir algo, sus labios se movieron, pero no salieron palabras de ellos._

_ Sonreí, por primera vez en todo ese día. Caminé hacia él. Mis cazadoras de cuero me dejaban exactamente a su misma altura._

_ Entonces, nose que sucedió. Solo recuerdo que pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándome a sus labios…y sintiéndolos de nuevo. _

_ Estaba simplemente anonadado. Sus labios eran tan suaves…exactamente como los recordaba._

_- Esta es por nuestra suerte…Ryuichi…- Susurré aún rozando su boca con la mía. _

_ No miré atrás antes de subir las escaleras del escenario._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_ Estaba de pie frente a toda una multitud esperando a que comenzara la parte cantada de la canción…y yo seguía sin voz…maldición, la había perdido. Miré a Erik con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Entonces, sucedió. Estaba sonriendo…ese cabeza de alcornoque estaba sonriendo…¿¡Que rayos le pasaba?!, ¡¿no se daba cuenta?!...Solo entonces comprendí…Me volteé completamente, y lo vi…_

_ Casi oculto entre las cortinas al final del escenario, parado firmemente y mirándome con ternura, estaba Sakuma Ryuichi…_

_ Sus ojos demostraban todo lo que quería decirme…y realmente no necesité mas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría al sentirlo tan cerca…y fue cuando sentí a todos mis amigos al mismo tiempo…Me volví hacia el público, y entonces, todo comenzó…_

**_"We used to swim the same moonlight waters  
Oceans away from the wakeful day_**

**_My fall will be for you  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
Ill bleed forever_**

**_Scent of the sea before the waking of the world  
Brings me to thee  
Into the blue memory_**

**_My fall will be for you  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I will bleed forever"_**

_ Era simplemente ALUCINANTE ver a tanta gente saltar y gritar al mismo tiempo. Hiro, Suguru y Shuichi parecían ser completamente eléctricos en ese momento. Moviendo la cabeza con fuerza, levantando los brazos en un coro que ya se habían aprendido…._

**_"Into the blue memory_**

**_A siren from the deep came to me  
Sang my name my longing  
Still I write my songs about that dream of mine  
Worth everything I may ever be_**

**_The Child will be born again  
That siren carried him to me  
First of them true loves  
Singing on the shoulders of an angel  
Without care for love n loss_**

**_Bring me home or leave me be  
My love in the dark heart of the night  
I have lost the path before me  
The one behind will lead me_**

**_Take me  
Cure me  
Kill me  
Bring me home  
Every way, every day  
Just another loop in the hangmans noose_**

**_Take me, cure me, kill me, bring me home  
Every way, every day  
I keep on watching us sleep_**

**_Relive the old sin of Adam and Eve  
Of you and me  
Forgive the adoring beast"_**

_ Sonreí mientras cantaba. Le había dicho que no quería que estuviera entre el público…y no estaba entre el público…estaba detrás del escenario…Le agradecí, le agradecí con todas mis fuerzas por devolverme la voz con su simple presencia. No me había dado cuenta cuando ese sujeto se hizo tan necesario para mi. Cuando pasó de ser Sakuma-san, a ser Ryuichi…_

_ La última estrofa de la canción salió de mis labios con una fluidez que nunca hubiera pensado, acercándome al borde del escenario, arrodillándome frente a los muchachos de Bad Luck._

**_"Redeem me into childhood  
Show me myself without the shell  
Like the advent of May  
Ill be there when you say  
Time to never hold our love_**

**_My fall will be for you -  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
Ill bleed forever"_**

_ Eso fue todo…el auditorio estalló literalmente…Miré a los muchachos, no cabían en si del gusto. Parecía que se podrían poner a bailar en cualquier momento. Kira golpeaba los palillos con fuerza, correspondiendo a los aplausos del público, mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en su rostro rojo por la agitación._

_ Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde hasta hace segundos estaba Sakuma-san. Pero ya no estaba ahí. No había sido producto de mi imaginación. De verdad había estado ahí…Volví a sonreír. Mi voz se escuchó tranquila en el micrófono._

_ La siguiente canción…verán…quisiera dedicársela a alguien en especial…- Todos callaron. Nos miraban expectantes. Lo mismo mis amigos.- Se que es algo egoísta decir esto…pero realmente quiero decirle lo que siento por medio de esta canción…-_

_ Mi asombro fue inmenso cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudir, incitándome a que lo hiciera…¿estaban comprendiendo?. No podía creerlo…simplemente no podía creerlo… Cerré los ojos por un momento. Volví a abrirlos cuando supe que estaba ahí…Ryuichi estaba junto a los muchachos de Bad Luck, en primera fila, apoyando sus manos en el escenario…y sonriéndome… Era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento…_

_**" Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day**_

_**Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me**_

_**Would you do it with me  
Heal the scars and change the stars  
Would you do it for me  
Turn loose the heaven within**_

_**I'd take you away  
Castaway on a lonely day  
Bosom for a teary cheek  
My song can but borrow your grace**_

_**Come out, come out wherever you are  
So lost in your sea  
Give in, give in for my touch  
For my taste for my lust**_

_**Your beauty cascaded on me  
In this white night fantasy**_

_**"All I ever craved were the two dreams I shared with you.  
One I now have, will the other one ever dream remain.  
For yours I truly wish to be."**_

_- ¡¡¡¡Estuvieron geniales!!!!- Fue todo lo que gritó Shuichi antes de arrojarse sobre todos nosotros._

_ Solo atinamos a recibirlo y caer los seis al piso, riendo a carcajadas limpias. No podíamos ni mantenernos de pie, pero nuestra felicidad era inmensa. No podíamos dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Pronto llegaron Noriko, Tatsuha-kun y el mismo Yuki Eiri…aunque fue poco lo que lo vimos, ya que una despeinada cabellera rosa se le tiró encima apenas si cruzo la puerta al desaforado grito de "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"._

_ Nos quedamos hablando un buen rato. Bebiendo, bromeando, todo se valía esa noche._

_ Me levanté para tomar aire. Sin embargo, por dentro sabía por que quería realmente salir de la habitación. Caminé unos metros por el largo pasillo, y ahí estaba…El sujeto leía la mente…o leía la mente, o solo me conocía como la palma de su mano…_

_ Sakuma-san estaba de pie en el medio del pasillo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de jean oscuro. Kumagoro colgaba de su cintura. No importaba el estado en el que él estuviera, siempre iba a ser su fiel compañero._

_ Levanté la vista hasta que se cruzó con la suya. Reímos al mismo tiempo. Creí que iba a convertirse en ese niño chiquito que siempre corría de lado a lado, que iba a saltar a mi alrededor para felicitarme y Kumagoro haría lo mismo. Pero no lo hizo…No hicieron faltas palabras para expresar nada, por que ambos ya lo sabíamos. Fue por eso que sin otras palabras que no fueran risas, corrimos el uno hacia el otro, y en ese silencio de risas me arrojé a su cuello. Me recibió, rodeándome con sus brazos._

_ Nose cuanto tiempo en realidad estuvimos abrazados tan fuertemente…_

_

* * *

_

_- Oh…entiendo…- La voz de Tohma Seguchi se escuchó en toda la habitación. Su oficina era la única que tenía luz en ese piso.- Pero…si…lo comprendo perfectamente…se los diré mañana. Hasta luego…-_

_ Colgó el tubo negro del elegante teléfono sobre su escritorio. Recargó su cabeza sobre sus manos, pensativo. Un aura de tristeza rodeó sus hermosos ojos verde claro. Ya no sonreía. Solo expresaba una profunda depresión en sus delicados rasgos._

_ Pronto nos enteraríamos la razón…_

_

* * *

_

Hola todo el mundo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN por todo lo que tarde esta vez!!!!!...Tuve alto bloqueo...pero aca esta finalmente!!!!!, asi que espero sinceramente que les guste!!.

Nuevamente, MUCHISIMAAAAAAAAAAASSSS gracias por los reviews!!!!, no saben cuanto me alegra enserio tener su respuesta!!.

Rikku-tomoe: Me alegra mucho enserio que te guste : D. Seeeeeeeep, tenes razon en eso de que cuando algo se hace realidad te da miedo, aunque sea lo que mas esperaste X.x...

KiaraZero: Jajajajajaja, entiendooooooooo perfectamente tu punto...pero acordate que esto es solo una historia mas de las MUCHAS que hay!!. Y sep, Ryuichi es gay, ya que en el manga dice claramente que ama a Shuichi ...Pero con respecto a Enya...habra que esperar a ver que pasa : P.

Deraka: MUCHAS GRACIAAASSS por todos esos alagos!!!. Y no te pongas triste por el final, que todavia faltan un par de capitulos!!!. Te agradezco ENORMEMENTE todo tu apoyo siempre que hablamos, y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste mucho!!. Y pronto veremos que pasa mas adelante!!.

Saurme:...Noe....divina....DEJA DE PUTEARME!!!! jajajajajajaja...que te puedo decir loka?...te adorooo!!!!!, a ver si te gusta este capitulo, PERRRAAAAAAAAAA jajajaja!!!!!.

Una vez mas, las canciones que estan en este capitulo pertenecen a Nightwish, y son Ghost Love Score y Ever Dream...dos de mis muchas favoritas...Se las recomiendo con TODO!!!!!!!!!!

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno...eso es todo por ahora... muchisimas gracias de nuevo x todo su apoyo, y porfaaaaaaaass manden mas reviews a ver que tal les parecio el cap!!. Espero que nos veamos pronto!!

Nos vemosssss!!!


	13. Día Nueve

**DÍA NUEVE:**

"**_Remember when we used to look how sun set far away'  
And how you said: "this is never over"  
I believed your every word and I quess you did too  
But now you're saying : "hey, let's think this over" _**

_**You take My hand and pull me next to you, so close to you  
I have a feeling you don't have the words  
I found one for you, kiss your cheak, say bye, and walk away  
Don't look back cause I am crying"**_

_Bueno…hasta este entonces, las cosas iban bien... Habíamos logrado acabar con el mayor recital que podríamos haber ofrecido…¡y fue alucinante!..._

_Desde ese día pasaron casi dos meses...ensayando, grabando sencillos, simplemente haciendo lo que más amábamos…Tuvimos altas y bajas desde luego, muchas de ambas, pero siempre, **SIEMPRE** logramos salir adelante._

_Sin embargo, no en todas las ocasiones se puede seguir en pie…por mas que se trate, de una u otra forma, logran taclearte…logran romper tus piernas y dejarte tendido en el suelo sin comprender del todo lo que ocurrió…en que momento tu vida se vino abajo sin aviso…pues bien…hora de explicarlo¿verdad?…_

_Tohma-san había estado guardando el secreto todo ese tiempo, conteniendo, analizando la mejor forma de decirle a un grupo de muchachos la verdad, la fría y cruda verdad… _

_¿Qué si no lo notamos?...claro que no…el tipo tiene la latente sonrisa perpetua¿lo olvidan?...puede estarse muriendo por dentro y seguir con su eterna coraza por fuera…era imposible mirar a través de sus ojos y saber que algo malo pasaba, que algo lo angustiaba…al menos a nosotros no nos fue posible…de un modo u otro…¿que hubiera cambiado?...absolutamente nada…_

_Debe haber sido una carga muy grande, incluso para él…debe haberlo sido, porque decidió decírselo a él…justamente a él…tal vez pensó que sería lo mejor… eso pensó hasta que vió la mirada de tristeza y decepcion en los ojos azules de su mejor amigo…pocas veces lo había visto…no…nunca lo había visto asi…reaccionar de ese modo…cerró los ojos por un momento, recostando la cabeza sobre el mullido respaldo de cuero negro. Dejando que el aroma a café y ron llegara a su nariz desde la humeante taza reposando en el escritorio…el recuerdo de esos brillantes zafiros volvieron a atormentarlo…por primera vez…por primera vez dudó que su criterio de empresario frío e independiente hubiera sido el correcto…dudo que su lado humano por esta vez haya tenido razon…y el no lo hubiera escuchado…_

_- Now I'm leaving my worries behind, Feel the freedom of body and mind, I am starting, my journey, I'm drifting away with the wind, I go…- Ahora…fue entonces cuando mi voz se escuchó alto por toda la habitación- I am Hunting High and Low, Diving from the sky above, Looking for, more and more, once again, I'm Hunting, High and Low, Sometimes I may win sometimes I'll lose, It's just a game that I play.-_

_Kira me miró de reojo, meneando la cabeza con resignación…dio vuelta una hoja de su libro y prosiguió con su lectura. Los muchachos estaban demasiado ocupados insultándose unos a los otros, empujándose y arrojándose trozos de comida…el ritual que religiosamente seguían cada vez que pegaban el trasero al suelo para dedicarse a la sacrosanta consola de videojuegos…Todavía es un misterio el como pueden seguir utilizando sus dedos pulgares después de masacrarlos apretando los botones una y otra vez…_

_¿Yo?...¿que porque comencé a cantar a los gritos?...bueeeeno…¡ustedes que harían si están recostados boca arriba con "Hunting High and Low" de Stratovarius sonando a TODO volumen en sus oídos?...por favor¡no cantar con alaridos con una canción así es sacrilegio!._

_Teníamos un par de dias libres luego de tanto trabajo…ESO era vida…estar todo el tiempo arrojados boca arriba haciendo…nada…absolutamente nada…no hay mejor sensación que la de estar haciendo…nada…profundo verdad?...pero asi era…_

_Amamos nuestro trabajo…pero como todo en esta vida llega un momento en que tienes que dormir…apenas si podíamos pegar los ojos 3 horas._

_Presentaciones en clubes nocturnos, trabajo de horas y horas en NGRecords, arreglar nuestros equipos, ensayos, conferencias de prensa…gracias al Cielo por todo eso…realmente GRACIAS…_

_Peeeeero…ese era nuestro momento de ocio…preciado y delicioso…_

_Nuestra habitación era un total chiquero…pero en fin…era NUESTRO chiquero…y para ser totalmente sinceros…estábamos demasiado agotados como para ponernos a acomodar nuestras pertenencias…no lo creíamos necesario…hasta ese momento, no lo creíamos necesario…_

_Eran cerca de las 5:00 p.m. cuando el teléfono sonó…_

_- Srta. Anklain?.- Una dulce voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado de la línea._

_- Eh…si…?...- Kira dejó su preciado libro suavemente sobre la mesita de noche blanca. Tomó en tubo con ambas manos.- Aha…una llamada de Seguchi Tohma?...si…la tomaremos…- _

_Malcom y Erik dejaron los controles sobre el piso. No importo que el juego siguiera su curso y sus navecitas intergalácticas se estrellaran contra lo primero que se les cruce en su camino…Hyada dio media vuelta su cuerpo antes recostado a sus anchas sobre unos almohadones. _

_Me incorporé en el acto, arrancando los auriculares de mis oídos, cortando la canción por la mitad. _

_La voz de Kira seguía escuchándose mientras hablaba tranquilamente con el rubio platinado. Aún así…conozco demasiado a esa chica como para saber cuando algo no le gusta…y en ese momento, algo definitivamente no le gustaba…sus ojos se entornaron en una mueca difícil de describir, pero que todos comprendimos sin embargo._

_Nos miramos entre todos… La llamada no duró demasiado…_

_- ¡NANONANONANONANONANONANODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¿TOHMA ME MANDO LLAMAR, VERDAD KUMAGORO-NODA!.- La raspante voz de Ryu-chan rebotó en las cuatro paredes de la oficina de Seguchi-san._

_- Ryuichi-san…- Su tono…el…_

_- ¿Qué ocurrió Tohma-noda?. No te ves muy bien¿verdad Kumagoro?.- Sostenía el tierno peluche como una extensión más de su brazo, señalándolo con su bracito rosado-Tal vez debamos darte algunos masajes, Kumaguro sabe hacerlo¡verdad Kumagoro!.-_

_Su inocencia salía a relucir cuando por momentos olvidaba el mundo a su alrededor y se concentraba en el muñeco rosado…No había cambiado su actitud ni siquiera en esos meses…y no me molestaba para nada…_

_En todo ese tiempo no puedo decir que no nos acercamos. Solíamos practicar juntos, me quedaba hasta tarde viendo como también ensayábamos con Shuichi…increíble parecido el de ambos…se notaba que Sakuma-san era una entidad para el pelirosado…salíamos a caminar por la playa, incluso jugaba con Kuma-chan…ha…haha, dije Kuma-chan ¿verdad?...hahahahahaha, lo ven, asi me había afectado ese sujeto, a tal punto de ponerle apodos bonitos a un conejo de peluche…_

_Serian cerca del mediodía. Muchas colegialas salían de los institutos, corriendo de lado a lado, entre risitas y grititos histéricos. Se notaba el contraste de ellas con las que iban a entrar…como si caminaran a la guillotina…_

_El sol pegaba fuerte sobre el pavimento, provocando cada tanto una que otra onda de aire caliente al mezclarse con la suave brisa. No parecía realmente que el verano estuviera llegando a su fin…_

_El sonido de los fuertes bocinazos de autos llegaba a los oídos del apuesto presidente de NGRecords…y no le importaba en lo más mínimo…por primera vez en muchísimos años, estaba inseguro de lo que iba a hacer. _

_Había meditado mucho todo lo que significaba esta nueva situación… esa decisión, y…era la única manera que se le había ocurrido…mejor que todo pasara rápido…y sería menos doloroso…pensó…_

_- Ryuichi…siéntate…- Dijo sin mirarlo._

_- ¿Noda?...- Abrió los ojos azules de par en par. Notó el gesto de tristeza en los ojos de su jefe, compañero y amigo…así fue que su mirada también se tornó diferente a la que hasta momentos antes adornaba su rostro, volviendo a ser el lado adulto de Sakuma-san- ¿Que ocurre?...- Incluso el sonido de su voz había cambiado…tomó asiento frente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo._

_- Es…se trata de NeverMind…- Mejor soltarlo de un tirón. No pudo evitar notar la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Sakuma-san. Bajó la vista por un segundo mientras se acercaba a su cómoda silla de amplio respaldo._

_- ¿Que pasa con ellos?. ¿El concierto de ayer estuvo fenomenal. Acaso recibiste alguna queja?.- Nuevamente… - ¡Pooooorque si es así Kumagoro puede hablar con ellos-noda!.- Levantó su conejito a la altura de sus labios, moviéndole los brazos hacia arriba y abajo, cerrando los ojos y estirando sus labios en una tierna y divertida sonrisa, como si buscara romper el clima de tristeza y tensión que se había logrado entre ambos._

_- Así es…estuvieron excelentes, Ryuichi…- Tomó aire…- Y por eso…por eso…se marchan en poco tiempo…- Dijo de un tirón…sintió como un gran y apretado nudo en el pecho se le deshacía al soltar esas palabras por sus labios…para volver a formarse en su garganta cuando notó la expresión en los grandes y brillosos ojos azules de su amigo…_

_Tan solo se lo quedó observando…pocas veces su mirada había sido tan…desolada…incrédula…no podía asimilar lo que sus oídos habían captado…o no quería asimilarlo, porque comprendía el mensaje completamente… _

_La sonrisa que hacia momentos adornaba su rostro casi había ido desaparecido gradualmente hasta tan solo mostrarse tibiamente, quedándose estática como un débil dejo en su rostro, sin acabar de caer…_

_- ¿Que?...- Su propia voz…_

_- La mayor discográfica de Nueva Zelanda llamó ayer…quieren que vuelvan…ofrecieron una gran cantidad por los derechos de la banda…y…- Sentía que el pecho volvía a pesarle toneladas…- Necesitan volver a su país natal para comenzar una gira internacional…es una compañía con contactos en todo el mundo, tal vez mayor que NGRecords…seguiríamos recibiendo ganancias y conservaríamos muchos de los derechos sobre la banda…pero…ellos…-_

_- ¿Aceptaste?...- Interrumpió su frase…la voz de Ryuichi sonó incrédula, cascada…_

_- Yo…- No sabía…_

_- ¿Aceptaste?...- _

_- Así es…- Sentenció…- Es lo que NeverMind necesita…solo así van a hacerse reconocidos mundialmente…-_

_Trataba de contentar a su amigo con los hechos…prácticos…fríos…era verdad, si nos iniciábamos en una gira mundial, nos reconocerían…de lo contrario nos quedaríamos en Japón por mucho mas tiempo, y tal vez no podríamos remontar…_

_Sin embargo…por una parte…no fuimos mas que ganancias…Tohma-san había entablado amistad con nosotros…pero…éramos números…cuentas en una libreta…una de las tantas bandas que significaron muchos ceros a la derecha…y eso se nos había olvidado…el factor humano se nos había hecho tan presente que en esos momentos…maldición…_

_Los ojos de Sakuma-san no habían parpadeado nuevamente…mirándolo totalmente quieto, apenas si podía ver su pecho contorsionarse una y otra vez, dando señales de vida al respirar…_

_- Ryuichi-san…te estoy diciendo esto porque…- Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en lo profundo de su garganta al ver lo que se formaba frente a sus ojos verde claro._

_El cabello castaño del joven vocalista cubría la cuenca de sus ojos, cabizbajo, sosteniendo las manitas de Kumagoro contra las largas orejas rosadas…negándose a escuchar mas…como el acto de un niño chiquito queriendo apartarse de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor…diciendo…gritando que no a todo…en silencio…_

_No pudo hacer más…no pudo, porque Sakuma Ryuichi se puso de pié de golpe, manteniendo su conejo en esa posición, caminando a toda velocidad hacia la puerta…cerrándola tras de si…_

_Eso fue lo que ocurrió esa mañana…la razón por la que su cabeza había maquinado durante toda la tarde…hasta el momento en que nos llamó…y aún no tenía idea de que demonios hacer…_

_- K…si dejas de apuntarnos con tu bendita Mágnum y nos dices porque nos mandaron llamar…de verdad…DE VERDAD…te lo agradeceríamos mucho…- Malcom miraba rascándose la cabeza como el alto estadounidense nos recibía como era costumbre…_

_Nadie entendía porque demonios su manera de decir "Hola chicos, es una alegría verlos de nuevo" era extendernos su preciada arma y quedarse mirándonos como si fuéramos cinco blancos…y el tuviera los dardos…_

_- …- Yo no fui quien los mandó llamar, todo fue idea de Tohma…- Había algo diferente en su voz…todos lo notamos…no tenía la fuerza y arrogancia de siempre…pero…bueno…tal vez tuviera un mal día…todos los tenemos…como ese…el que estábamos por tener…- Será mejor que vayan…-_

_Kira me codeó con fuerza y disimulo…estaba totalmente incrédula…normalmente nos corría hasta…donde tuviéramos que ir…siempre disparaba al suelo (y a nuestras extremidadescofcof…) para que apuráramos el paso…pero ahora…¡que rayos estaba ocurriendo!..._

_Cuando entramos a la oficina del apuesto rubio japonés las cosas se pusieron aún más raras…Tohma estaba de pié, mirando por el gran ventanal tras su escritorio. _

_Un hermoso matiz de tonos rojos, naranjas y amarillos se dispersaban por el cielo en una extraña y atrapante mezcla, iluminando la habitación con calidez._

_Volteó la cabeza, dejando que los últimos rayos de sol se filtrara por sus ojos, iluminándolos de igual modo…parecía irreal…algo no andaba bien…Seguchi-san no estaba sonriendo…_

…_Quedamos estáticos…totalmente inmóviles…no podíamos terminar de caer en lo que Tohma-san nos había dicho…y tampoco queríamos…yo no quería…_

_¿Nos íbamos?...dejábamos todo para volver a Nueva Zelanda, gira mundial¿Que demonios significaba todo esto¿acaso éramos un paquete que mandaban donde querían?...no…eso no era lo que me molestaba…eso no era lo que me partía el pecho en mil pedazos…eso no era lo que provocaba que millares de lágrimas se escaparan y rodaran por mis mejillas…_

_Era el éxito que esperábamos…la oportunidad de nuestras vidas…la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba saltando…y la otra…no estaba ahí…mi mitad humana no estaba presente en ese momento…porque iba a separarme de él…_

_Tambalee, sosteniéndome del brazo de Malcom…lo vi sonreír, hablar con entusiasmo…Erik hacía lo mismo…Kira solo me miró…no dijo nada…aunque lo hubiera dicho…no hubiera podido escucharla…porque ya no escuchaba nada…_

_Iba a separarme de todo lo que hasta ahora había...iba a separarme de Ryuichi…nose porque demonios su rostro fue lo unico que se me cruzó por la mente en ese momento...en ese preciso instante en que la noticia llegó como un espasmo eléctrico dentro de mi cabeza...porque su voz fue todo lo que pude escuchar a partir de ese momento...porque todo desapareció menos él... _

_"Egoista..."...eso era todo cuanto resonaba en mi cabeza como horrendas campanadas…egoísta…eso fue lo que me rotuló…era un pensamiento egoísta…no estaba feliz por la suerte de la banda…estaba muriendo porque ya no podría verlo…porque mi propio pecho caía al piso cual espejo hecho añicos por un golpe de puño…y mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir…_

_Salí de la habitación sin decir una palabra…Sentí la fuerte mano de Malcom deteniéndome…escuché la voz de Kira pidiéndole que me dejara ir… y ya no sentí mas nada luego de eso…_

_No sé cuantos pasos di por el corredor vacío de ese piso…no había ni siquiera un guardia…nadie que me viera llorar…nadie…excepto él…_

_De pié contra un gran ventanal, mirando sin ver como las luces de neón alumbraban ya la noche en las calles…estaba Sakuma Ryuichi…_

_Eso era todo…no supe que hacer…no supe que decir…no supe como mis piernas acercaron mi cuerpo sin que me diese cuenta hasta donde él estaba…ni como mis labios pronunciaron su nombre…_

_- Ryuichi…-_

_Entonces…sucedió…finalmente sucedió…levantó la cabeza, dirigiéndome la mirada…una mirada vacía…ausente…como si mirase a la nada…como si fuera invisible…_

_Del mismo modo caminó pasándome por un lado…ignorándome por completo…no estaba enfadado…no estaba molesto…no estaba triste…solo…no estaba…ni él ni yo estábamos presentes…_

_Sentí sus pasos alejarse por el corredor que segundos antes había atravesado…no lo seguí…no pude seguirlo…no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo…del mismo modo que no tuve fuerzas suficientes para mantenerme sobre mis piernas…fue por eso que flaquearon, dejándome caer al suelo de rodillas…_

_Capte el mensaje solo en ese instante…íbamos a marcharnos…era nuestra oportunidad…una en un millón y nos la habían otorgado…todo por lo que habíamos luchado por fin daba frutos…y…yo ya no existía para Ryuichi…_

_En ese momento comprendí mi propio pecho…mi propio corazón hecho pedazos y mi cuerpo dividido en dos…Enya Nevelainen, vocalista de NeverMind, estaba firme…Eny-A-chan…ya no estaba…la verdadera parte de mi misma… ya no estaba…_

"_**I remember little things, you hardly ever do  
Tell me why.  
I don't know why it's over  
I remember shooting stars, the walk we took that night  
I hope your wish came true, mine betrayed me**_

_**You let my hand go, and you fake a smile for me  
I have a feeling you don't know what to do  
I look deep in your eyes, hesitate a while...  
Why are you crying'"**_

HOLAAAAAA! TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTO TIEMPO AHORA SI! jajajajajajajajajaja, perdon perdon perdon perdonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! por tan ALTA tardanza...pero pasaron MUCHISIMAS cosas en el medio...pero aca esta de nuevo!...espero de verdad que sepan disculpar todo, y que todavia quieran seguir leyendo esto...n.nU...

Bueno...nose que mas pueda decirles...estoy media oxidada en el tema de escribir...supongo que se darán cuenta conforme avance el capítulo presente...pero prometo mejorar!...espero que de verdad les guste, y que me den su opinion como hasta ahora, por que de verdad, de verdad verdad, su opinion vale ORO!

Asi que bueno...solo me resta decir que la canción tan hermosisimamente hermosa que leen arriba es "Tallulah" de Sonata Arctica, ALTISIMO grupo power metal...uno de mis favoritos...

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno, ahora si me retiro, nos vemos dentro de poco (sisi, esta vez dentro de poco!jajaja)

Se me cuidan gente!

Chauchassssssss!


	14. Día Diez

**DÍA DIEZ**

_ Mis labios se movían por si solos cuando entonaba varias estrofas de las canciones que intentábamos ensayar. Cantaba por inercia, me desplazaba por inercia, respiraba por inercia…porque yo no estaba en esa carcasa que era mi cuerpo…ya no…_

_ Habían pasado cerca que un mes y medio desde que todo aquello ocurrió. Desde que supimos que nuestras vidas iban a dar un nuevo giro. Desde que mi infierno en tierra comenzó._

_ Bien…se lo que van a decir…que soy una imbécil mal agradecida que no sabe ver todo lo que tuvo. Que su banda por fin estaba teniendo el éxito que tanto habían soñado, que tenían fans por doquier, que su música y mensaje al fin eran escuchados…pues bien…váyanse al demonio, contentos?..._

_ Si, estaba feliz, estaba FELIZ. Feliz de que todo estaba saliendo como siempre soñamos. Que nuestra carrera profesional estaba floreciendo. ¿Pero de que demonios me servia eso si mi pecho estaba hecho añicos en el piso como los vidrios del espejo que rompí esa misma noche, cuando lo pateé bañada en lágrimas?...  
Si alguien tiene la respuesta, soy toda, TODA oídos…_

_Era eso exactamente lo que estaba pensando una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras cantaba. _

_ Malcom había tomado el mando de todo. Parecía más concentrado de lo normal. Tomaba el doble de tazas de café por las noches, se quedaba hasta altas horas preparando nuevas partituras…creo que era por el que seguía teniendo voz…porque inconcientemente, aunque mi mente estuviera apartada del mundo…sabía que no podía abandonar a mi hermano mayor…_

_ Pronto la música se detuvo. Bajamos del escenario, tomamos unas botellas de agua y nos sentamos en el piso, en una especie de pseudo ronda, mirando el suelo sin mirarlo._

_-¿Que demonios nos esta ocurriendo?.- La voz de Erik sonó como un interminable eco en las cuatro paredes del estudio._

_- ¿De que hablas?.- Kira levantó la cabeza, quitando de su rostro pálido unos cuantos mechones rebeldes, pegados a su frente por una ligera capa de sudor._

_- ¿Como que de que hablo?... parecemos marionetas ahí arriba. No estamos concentrados, ninguno de nosotros lo esta, no mientan.- Arrojó al piso la tapa de la botella sostenida entre sus manos._

_- No nos metas a todos en el mismo saco. Si eres el que no puede concentrarse en su trabajo, no compartas tu ineptitud con el resto.- Hyada respondió sin mirarlo siquiera…y todo comenzó…_

_- Mira quien habla, grandísimo idiota. ¡No pudiste pegarle ni a una sola nota, no vengas a tratarme como si fueras un superado!.-_

_- ¡Basta los dos!.- Kira había comenzado a levantarse…no otra vez…mas peleas no…_

_ De repente, todos callaron. Malcom estaba dirigiéndose nuevamente al escenario, colgando de sus hombros la pesado bajo.  
Parecía estar NO muy dispuesto a escuchar discusiones estúpidas entre dos estúpidos…los errores se reparaban, no era necesario echarlos en cara como lo haría una criatura de cinco años. Todos seguimos sus pasos, poniéndonos nuevamente en nuestras posiciones._

_

* * *

_

_- ¿Que te pasa, baka?.- La sedosa voz del alto rubio llegó a los oídos del simpático muchacho ojos amatista._

_- ¿Eh¿a que te refieres, Yuki?.- Pronto su semblante sorprendido cambio a una tonta sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llenándose sus pupilas de cristalinas lágrimas.- ¿E…es…es que…acaso Yuki se preocupa por miiiiii!.- _

_ Su cuerpo se detuvo a medio camino al abrazo del apuestísimo escritor por un fuerte y firme puño cerrado…_

_- Hablo enserio estúpido…si no vas a hablar como un ser humano normal mejor lárgate…- Sus hermosas pepas de oro se dirigieron nuevamente a su eterna laptop._

_- Yuuuukiii…- se restregaba la cara con dolor.- es que…no se a que te refieres…-_

_- Como que a que me refiero?...estas como un energúmeno mirando por la ventana hace horas…no es muy normal en ti…- Ni siquiera lo miraba…no hacía falta…aunque no lo aceptara, aunque ni bajo tortura se tratase…jamás demostraría cuanto amaba de verdad a ese molesto pelirosado…y vaya si lo amaba…y lo conocía por tanto…_

_ Las pupilas de Shu-chan se abrieron de par en par al escuchar tal declaración…era verdad…desde hacia tiempo que se encontraba así…y ni él sabía bien porque…_

_ Afuera, el cielo azul parecía demostrar que todo estaba bien, que el tiempo transcurría como siempre, que el sol seguiría brillando con intensidad…_

_- Es que…- Comenzó a decir débilmente._

_- ¿Es que?...- Mirándolo de soslayo, deteniendo el vaivén de sus dedos sobre el delicado teclado negro. La humeante taza de café sobre su escritorio estaba media vacía…despedía un suave aroma a ron…pequeño gusto en horas de trabajo tal vez…_

_ Los cálidos rayos de luz daban una imagen tan triste y delicada del pequeño Shindou, que parecía desmoronarse en cualquier momento…_

_- Es que…presiento una tormenta…-_

_

* * *

_

_- Hace cinco horas que no paramos…-_

_- Todavía nos falta práctica. Estos nuevos temas son mas complicados, y no podemos darnos el lujo de hacerle arreglos electrónicos, no quedarían bien.-_

_- ¿Entonces tenemos que tocar hasta que se nos caigan los dedos?...-_

_- Algo así…-_

- …_-_

_ ESA fue mi respuesta ante tal dialogo…la verdad es que si no era que exceptuando el micrófono, no le había dirigido la palabra a ningún ser viviente ese día…era tal cual dije antes…no estaba presente dentro de esa carcasa de carne y hueso…_

_- Enya…¿que ocurre?...- La voz de Kira me sacó de concentración._

_- ¿Eh?...- Voltee la cabeza. Sus bellísimos ojos azules me miraban desorbitados, como buscando una explicación._

_- Nada, Kira…no te preocupes…- Intenté…INTENTE, sonreír…no se que fue lo que logré…_

_- No has abierto la boca en todo el día…enserio¿ que te ocurre?...-_

_- De verdad…estoy bien…sigamos practicando un poco mas…no nos hará daño.-_

_- ¿No tienes peladas las yemas de los dedos, verdad?...- Erik habló por sobre su hombro._

_- No, solo tengo un maldito nudo en la garganta y me duele cuando trago, gané.- Dije sin mirarlo…adoraba cerrarle la boca…era un hobbie…y nunca aprendía la lección…no obtuve respuesta…solo una suave patada en un muslo…_

_- Tal vez si tocamos algo diferente…no lo se…sugiero…- Se limitaba a tirar hacia arriba los palillos de la batería como si fueran bastones de porrista, agarrándolos y haciéndolos girar…la enana tenia un buen punto…_

_- ¿Como que?...- Hyada seguía con la mirada el sube y baja de los bastones de madera._

- …_- Malcom me miró de repente. Fueron unos segundos transformados en una eternidad manteniendo la vista uno en el otro, leyéndonos el pensamiento como en los viejos tiempos…ese sujeto me conocía como la palma de su mano…fue por eso que hizo lo que hizo… _

_ No se porque…porque es así…hasta el día de hoy…no tengo idea de cómo fue que comenzaron a tocar ESA canción…  
Tan solo me limité a tomar el micrófono entre mis manos, cerrando los ojos._

_La melena negra me cubría el rostro, con la cabeza baja…en ese momento…en ese preciso instante, el nudo de mi garganta se hizo diez veces peor…y sin embargo…_

_**- tooku de me o hikarasete  
mezameru monotachi matte iru  
yoru no jouheki, sasowarete  
utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni **_

_**deguchi no nai  
shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
kuzureru hodo   
itsuwari o misete **_

_**umarekawareru anata yo hitori  
hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen  
hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada, meguriaeru **_

_**sotto dakishimete, kowasu you ni.- **_

_ ¿Que demonios estaba ocurriéndome?...¿porque estaba cantando ESA letra?...¿porque mis amigos habían empezado a tocarla?..._

_ Recordaba en silencio, escuchando sin escuchar la melodía sin cantar. Recordando la mirada de Ryuichi…siempre, incluso apenas conociéndonos, me había mirado con cariño. Con curiosidad…ahora…esa vez…era como si estuviera viendo a través de mi cuerpo. Como si NO estuviera ahí parada. Como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo que hubiese tenido el rostro bañado en lagrimas…lagrimas derramadas por el…porque era por EL que yo había llorado. Porque acaba de enterarme que no volvería a verlo, que no volvería a sentir su rasposa vocecita gritar estridentemente en mi oído, o su mirada de niño bonito…o su yo adulto…nada, todo se perdería para siempre…por ESO estaba llorando, por eso inconcientemente buscaba su figura esa noche…por eso me detuve frente a él…¿y que paso?...tan solo…miró a través de mi, ignorándome por completo…_

_ No me daba cuenta…no me daba cuenta de que incluso…estaba imitando sus movimientos…tampoco me daba cuenta del torrente de agua salada cayendo por mis mejillas, empapándolas…y no me importaba…_

_ Tampoco supe en ese momento, que la delgada figura de Ryuichi estaba tras la puerta…_

_ De espaldas a la pared del pasillo, apoyado sin moverse, dejando caer la cabeza a un lado…sus ojos no tenían expresión…tan solo…estaba ahí parado…Kumagoro se sostenía por sus dos brazos, presionándolo con fuerza contra su pecho…como si buscara consuelo en un muñeco de peluche. _

_ Hubiera querido saber que rayos pasaba por su mente en ese momento…si sentía culpa, si sentía resignación…si se preguntaba porque uno de sus mas grandes éxitos era interpretado con tanto dolor por otra voz…si sentía ALGO de lo que yo estaba sintiendo…o si simplemente…escuchaba sin escuchar…si todo le importaba realmente un comino…si nada valía la pena, si todo había sido como un bello cuento de hadas con un final triste…al menos para una de las partes…_

_Nunca lo supe…nunca quise averiguarlo…esos habían sido sus pensamientos…debía respetarlos…debía ser así…_

_**- muku na mama de sarasarete  
hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni  
migaku houseki te no naka no  
hibi ni sae kizukihajimeteru **_

_**tsumetai te ga  
nukeochita toge o hirou kara  
madoromu hi ga   
kusuburitsuzukeru **_

_**ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue  
azayaka ni mau, omoi o egakou   
michibiku kotoba ga koborete  
shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide **_

_**deguchi mo naku  
kuzureochiru **_

_**umarekawareru anata yo hitori  
hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen  
hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada, meguriaeru.- **_

_Mi pecho estaba echo añicos…mi voz había comenzado a flaquear, al igual que mis piernas…y no me importaba…como tampoco le importaba a el…porque realmente no debía importarle si borró cada recuerdo de su mente…si todo…si todo de verdad…fue como un maldito y doloroso cuento de hadas…_

_Si cada momento hermoso debe ser recordado con el dolor de haberlo perdido…¿para que existe?...¿para luego recordarte lo que ya no esta?...¿para que la vida te refriegue en la cara lo que tuviste entre tus manos, maravillándote con su tacto y dulce sabor…y que ya NO TIENES?..._

_Es injusto…es terriblemente injusto…y esos eran mis pensamientos…y…maldición…por mas que lo negara…por mas que buscara odiarlo…por mas que buscara justificar mi dolor con su falta de amor…sabía…SABÍA…que también eran sus pensamientos…y así era…_

_En eso pensaba cuando sus pasos lo alejaron del pasillo, apenas si sonando en ecos…_

_**- todokanu hikari no yukue  
azayaka ni mau, omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete  
shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide.- **_

_Ya no lo resistí más…y caí de rodillas al piso…_

_**- sotto dakishimete  
zutto tsukamaete  
motto kokoro made kowasu you ni.-**_

_- ¿Enya!.- _

_- Suficiente…- Me levanté de golpe, secando con la manga de la camisa la cuenca de mis ojos.- ¿Desde el principio?.- Miré a Malcom rostro serio._

- …_Desde el principio…- Respondió de igual modo…_

_Fue la última ronda que ensayamos ese día…y mi pecho nunca dejo de doler…_

_

* * *

_

Holaaaaaaaa! tanto tiempo gente!

aca esta el ANTEULTIMO capítulo de este fic (espero poder hacerle un epilogo al menos T.T...pero seguramente siii!

que les puedo decir?...realmente no ando como deberia animicamente, pero me esforsé para terminar este capítulo y subirlo, espero que sea de su agrado y, nuevamente, espero ansiosa sus consejos, sugerencias, quejas, bombas...y hasta felicitaciones! jajajajajaja...

nos veremos la proxima gente, desde ya MUCHISIMAS gracias por toooodo su apoyo!

nos vemos cuando nos veamos y sino prendemos la luz!

chauchass!

Ro!.


End file.
